


Bend and Not Break

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis and lunyx side pairings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Songwriting, noct and luna and prom are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Prompto catches on quick that being in a band with his best friend/secret crush was only easy when he wasn't singing songs that exposed his heart to actualpeople.





	1. a star up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to one song in particular and thought what if Prompto sings this in his band and it's really about his huge fucking crush on Noctis and then it spiraled out of control and here we are. 
> 
> Each chapter title is based on a song that helped form plot, and I'll link to the songs at the end of each as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto scores his garage band, Armiger, their first real gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The more I try_   
>  _The more I lose_   
>  _But today_   
>  _Will you remember me?_   
> 

Prompto could hardly contain himself as he charged into Luna’s garage. Luna was at her drums fixing one of the cymbals, while Noct sat on a chair tuning his bass. They both looked up as Prompto skidded to a stop just inside.

“Guys! Guys! I got us a gig! A real one! With a little pay!” He held up the flyer in his hand as if it were worth a million dollars, and it really felt like it was. They had been talking about playing anywhere besides their garage for years, big dreams of playing shows for huge crowds being what got them all playing together back in high school.

“What?” Luna stood and climbed around her drum kit, and Noct set down his bass before standing. “What do you mean got us one? I thought we agreed-”

“I know I know but,” Prompto adjusted his glasses on his nose and huffed. He had gone into this aware Luna would be a tough sell since he jumped at the chance without telling her first.

“I was walking by this place on my way home from work and saw this!” He held the flyer out towards them both, but Noct was the first to take it.

“Emo Cover Band Night? Next month?” He looked over the edge of the paper at Prompto, then to Luna, handing her the flyer.

“Ya! I mean, that’s what we do already, right? Might as well do it for an audience.” Prompto hopped from foot to foot with a mix of excitement and anxiety. He had hoped they would be at least a little enthusiastic, but their response of basically _nothing_ was definitely not what he had imagined.

“Sure, but that’s just us. For fun…I didn’t think we’d _actually_ get the chance...” Noct was still studying Luna, waiting for her response. This was pretty standard though - Noct always waited for Luna to determine whether or not something was a bad idea, no matter who it came from. And if there was anything Noct was unsure about, it was being in front of people he didn’t know.

He reached out and gripped Noct’s shoulder, shaking him. “But I thought the whole point of this was to play for _people_.” Prompto whined.

Meanwhile, Luna sighed, shrugged, and handed the flyer back to Prompto while returning Noct’s stare. “I mean, what could one night hurt? You might even have fun, Noctis.”

“Yes!” Prompto shouted out over Noct’s ‘hey’ and spun in the air. “We’re gonna kick so much ass you guys.”

“But--” Luna lifted a finger, pointed directly at him. He froze in place. “We don’t get anymore gigs without the full group agreeing first, okay?”

Prompto grinned widely. He would do whatever it took to make sure they had at least one real chance to play in front of someone aside from a grumpy Ravus, Noct’s dad, and Ignis and Gladio when they could bribe them. “Deal!”

Luna smiled and walked back to her drums. She grabbed her sticks and spun them between her fingers idly. “We should really get to practicing then, right?”

“Guess so,” Noct picked up his bass to finish tuning, still clearly not entirely bought in but clearly resigned to his fate. Prompto ran to his guitar and hit the button for the garage door to close, more giddy than ever to play dramatic as fuck music.

 

* * *

 

They sat on the floor of the garage after going through their usual set and doing some other random songs for fun, and he was thoroughly wiped. But still the energy drummed through him as he thought about performing the next month.

“You know, maybe we should rent some studio space, get out of the garage finally. I’ve been picking up extra shifts at the camera shop.” Prompto said between small bites of pizza.

“You don’t need to do that,” Luna chided, and Prompto just shrugged with a smile.

He knew money wasn’t the issue, but he never wanted to seem like he was taking advantage of Luna and Noct.

“Ya, and why move? The garage seems fine.” Noct devoured his third slice.

Prompto nudged his knee. “Well, for one, then Ravus wouldn’t keep barging in when you do the screaming parts, thinking someone is getting stabbed.”

“Hey!” Noct threw a napkin at him and Prompto dodged it laughing.

“Ravus is just doing that to be a brat, you don’t sound like you’re dying, Noctis.” Luna sipped her beer. Noct looked somewhat satisfied with that response and went back to his pizza. She leaned back to get more of the air from the small fan they had set up. Another reason for a better space could definitely be better air conditioning. Even just in a baggy tank top and loose pants he felt gross with sweat.

“You could always do more than the screaming parts, if you wanted,” Prompto offered. He didn’t like the screaming parts himself, because he just hadn’t been able to figure out how to do it without feeling like he was destroying his throat. But Noct somehow had, the natural he was at almost everything. But a part of Prompto also wanted to hear him sing more, because he would bet he would also be amazing at that.

“Naw,” Noct took another bite and gestured to Prompto “your voice is really good. And Luna’s voice works well with yours for backups. I would just mess everything up. If there’s no screaming I would rather just. Not worry about vocals.”

Prompto ducked his head so his bangs settled over his eyes just enough to hide how they widened at Noct’s words. “Thanks, dude. But I doubt you would mess it up. I’m sure you sound great.” He shoved more pizza in his mouth to avoid saying anything else though, face already heating up at such a small admission.

“You should think about it, Noctis.” Luna chimed in. “Always good to have more singers to help make us sound better when we need harmonies.”

“Hmm. I’ll think about it.” Noct said with his mouth full of food before downing his beer.

“By the way,” Luna turned to Prompto, “how many songs do we get to play at the show?”

“Uh, I think since there are a few bands playing that night, probably just three or four. I’ll double check though.”

Luna tapped her bottle to her lips. “That means basically all the songs we play well, unless we learn more before then. At least ones that work for that specific night.”

Noct groaned. “I like the songs we just played, can’t we just stick with those?”

Luna smacked his arm. “Stop being lazy, what if they need us to play more and we look silly because we only have four? And besides, we should practice more than just once a week at least until the show, so we can learn more.”

Prompto couldn’t help laughing a bit at the two. “It’s okay, I’m sure 4 is fine. How about we just see how this first show goes since it’s not like we’ve done this before? We can learn a lot from it I’m sure! And I doubt it will be crowded at all, the place looked pretty empty when I walked by. So we can safely try this and if we don’t like it, then we go back to just playing in our studio.”

“Garage.” Noct said, with that stupid half grin he got when he knew he was being a little shit. Prompto just glared at him, which made Noct smile wider.

Luna smacked him again, and the two looked at each other, and did that thing again where they have some kind of silent conversation, then nodded.

Sometimes Prompto felt something in his chest, like a twinge of jealousy, at their friendship. Sure the three of them were all best friends, and in general inseparable, but Luna and Noct had known each other since they were little kids. Prompto only came around in the middle of high school.

Which, while still going on six years now, felt like nothing compared to Luna and Noct’s connection. A part of him always felt like he was still just slightly outside of the circle. Not that they did anything to make him feel that way. He just did it to himself mostly. Probably. Definitely.

“Cool! I think it’s gonna be fun, playing with you guys.” Prompto grinned, and the two returned it with bright smiles, and he felt like that, that was enough for him.

“Do we really have to practice more?” Noct sighed.

Prompto rolled his eyes jokingly. “Probably, dude. Sorry if it cuts into your nap schedule.”

This time, Noct’s sigh was bigger and he set his drink down. “My dad’s gonna give me hell if he finds out. It’s the last year of school and he’s impatient to get me to work.”

There was silence then between them all. Prompto knew Noct was under a lot of pressure from his dad to carry on the family business eventually. But he was pretty sure Noct didn’t want that at all. But it was a topic they didn’t really broach, because it never ended well.

“So, about that studio space,” Luna changed the topic. Prompto lit up, and Noct seemed to relax as the two delved into discussing studio options to look into.

 

* * *

 

Despite what he said to Luna and Noct, Prompto _was_ worried about only having four songs to play at the show. But he knew Noct was on the edge of not wanting to do this because two parts laziness and one part anxiety, and if his only requirement was not having to learn more songs, Prompto could work with that.

He got into his apartment after leaving Luna’s place and immediately went to work. He had sound paneling that he put up when he played, and since he had just a small studio apartment it was easy for him to quickly do so. Once he had the set up he had worked out to keep from pissing off his neighbors, he set up his camera on its tripod and grabbed his guitar. Situated on the bed, he grabbed a small notebook from his nightstand and flipped to the last page he had been working on.

Reading over the lyrics, he felt his face heat up over embarrassment at himself. But he started noodling on a tune anyways, trying to turn the lyrics he had once written quickly one late night into a real song.

He tried not to think about who the song was about, and how that was who he could be playing it with.

Doing that just made it harder to sing the words out loud for the camera, let alone think about singing it in front of a room of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a prologue than anything else before things really kick into gear. ;] 
> 
> Song for this chapter - [the shooting star that destroyed us by a static lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92mDAC0jOZc&list=OLAK5uy_mqnOGIqYx6sTV-EVlIN5oWbexPc5fs8zM&index=7)


	2. I can fail before I ever try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apparently everyone is secretly an edgelord in this city,” Noct said with a nervous laugh. 
> 
> ***
> 
> It's time for Armiger's first live show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I am so resilient._   
>  _I recover quickly._   
>  _I'll convince you soon that I am fine._   
>    
> 

It was the night of show - nerves were high. Luna had been ready for at least two hours and had spent the rest of the time pacing. Noct was honed in on playing games on his phone, and Prompto was panicking about. Well, everything.

“You guys! Come _on_!” Luna’s voice echoed from her living room. “We still need to go pick up our equipment from the studio before getting to the bar.”

“Hold on! My hair is being difficult!” Prompto shouted, attention focused on his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He tried to ignore what sounded like Ravus making a snide remark about the state of his hair. Noct sat on the edge of the tub behind him, eyes glued to his phone, having been finished for some time. But only because Prompto had to style him as well, of course. He couldn’t be trusted to get himself ready for this show. With Prompto’s luck he would have rolled up in his track pants and tank top.

Problem was, Prompto had done _too_ well. Noct looked good, great, hot, whatever adjective Prompto could come up with that expressed his feelings as he glanced behind himself. Lounging behind Prompto was proving more distracting than anything else in that moment.

And now _he_ was the one panicked because he had taken so long making sure Noct was ready, and his hair was not listening to him at all and --

“Your hair looks fine, Prom.” Noct sighed and didn’t look up from his phone.

Prompto made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. “I just wanted it to spike out more in the back, like yours,” he whined more as he tried to make his hair listen to his demands.

“It’s fiiine,” Noct said again, then a pause as he looked up, “you look really good.”

Prompto swallowed and tried to shove any alternative meanings behind those words deep down somewhere in his body. He focused as much as he could on his hair and not on Noct’s stare.

“Thanks.”

Noct rose to stand next to him and slung an arm over his shoulders with a big smile as he studied their reflections. Prompto hoped it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else but him how red his cheeks were.

“We both look pretty legit.” Noct squeezed his shoulder.

Prompto laughed and finally looked at them both, as in actually looked themselves over, now that Noct was quasi-holding him hostage there in front of the mirror.

They had spent the last month working on their ‘look’ for the show - with the theme what it was, they felt they had to play the part as well as possible. Granted, Noct and Prompto were halfway there on any given day with their torn jeans and scuffed up boots and flannel, but now they had to dress it up a bit.

Prompto wore his hair more exaggerated than usual, parts of his hair spiked upwards and long bangs over his face. Noct’s hair was spiked in the back, almost like an explosion of hair. They both wore dark eye liner, and a bit of foundation, which Prompto had insisted on. And they had raided every thrift store in town to complete their ‘edgy’ look with black shirts with skull motifs and things like ‘heavy metal til i die’ and ‘dead or alive’. Prompto sported fingerless gloves, even though they hid the tattoo on his wrist, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

“Hold on, lemme get a pic,” Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket and raised it above their heads. They both held up their hands in the punk rock sign, and after the picture erupted into laughter. “We look ridiculous.”

Noct leaned against him more, still laughing but also studying him. “You know, it’s weird seeing your face.” Noct said while poking him in the cheek.

Prompto swatted at his hand. “What?”

“Without your glasses.” They were still looking at their reflections and not actually at each other.

“Ah, should I put them on? I thought contacts might be better...” Prompto trailed a hand up his face, resting fingers on his temple. He generally didn’t like not wearing his glasses - he felt like they were a protection almost, hiding some of his features. But he figured glasses wouldn’t go with the overall ‘look.’

Noct shrugged. “You look fine either way, you just always wear them, so it’s weird. Also, glasses are _totally_ emo. You’d probably get all the action.”

Before Prompto’s heart could beat any faster, Luna’s voice rang out again.

“Hello?! Did you _die_ in there?”

Noct’s eyes widened but he smiled, bumping shoulders with Prompto before running out.

Prompto took another look over himself and grabbed his glasses case before leaving the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Prompto had gone into this whole thing assuming it would be a small gig. That it would be the typical ‘hardly anyone in the bar’ scenario, but they would be _technically_ playing for people, so it would count for something.

When they pulled up to the bar, though, he realized just how wrong he was.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. Luna looked back at him from the front seat of the truck. Ravus was driving them and their gear towards the back of the building to unload.

“Prom?” She narrowed her eyes. “You can’t get cold feet now. You’re the reason we’re here.”

“I’m fine!” He squeaked out and looked down at his phone instead of the crowd of people they were passing by. There was a line waiting to get in, and the view inside had looked packed. On his Instagram, he saw that for some reason his pic of him and Noct was getting some attention - he had a small following for the song covers he would post every now and then, but usually personal posts no one cared about. And they never posted much about Armiger outside of shit posts when they practiced.

One comment was _“I’m going to your show tonight! So excited!”_

Prompto’s eyes widened more. He hadn’t expected anyone to actually want to go see them play...

“Apparently everyone is secretly an edgelord in this city,” Noct said with a nervous laugh.

Prompto tried join him in laughing, but inside he was panicking. He had thought he was ready to do this, to perform, but he wanted to start slow and easy, get used to it. But all these people would be watching _them,_ staring at _them,_ judging. Them.

He could feel the panic rising from his chest and into his throat.

Then a hand was on his knee, and he followed the pale arm to Luna’s soft smile directed towards him.

“It’s okay, it will be fun, remember?” She winked.

Prompto nodded and let out a long breath as they hopped out of the truck to unload everything. The bustle around them was insane - groups of bands getting their equipment huddled together so it could be moved in, people drinking and smoking, and many of them knew each other.

They stood next to their truck, a bit unsure of themselves. Prompto hadn’t felt so out of the loop since high school.

A guy walked up to them, looking to be a bit older, head shaved on both sides except for a small mohawk and dressed in leather and belts galore. Prompto tried to lean against the truck to act as cool as possible, while Noct stared him down. Luna squared her shoulders.

“Name?” He had a pen and clipboard, which felt strange considering. Bar and all.

“Armiger,” Prompto somehow managed to speak. The guy nodded and checked something off.

“Sweet, your stuff can stay there until we’re ready to load up during the band before you. Name’s Nyx if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Nyx,” Luna said, a bit loudly, and stepped out to shake his hand. He looked a bit confused at first, but took the hand and gave her an awkward grin before turning to the next group. Luna watched him go with a dazzling expression.

“Luna, we literally just got here,” Noct groaned.

“What, I can’t appreciate the views?” She said with a lift of her shoulder, acting coy and innocent.

Noct and Prompto knew she was anything but. They both rolled their eyes.

“Okay but seriously,” Prompto interrupted before Noct turned into the protective little brother he often got when it came to Luna, “let’s just go over the set list again, okay?”

 

* * *

 

They were the second to last act of the night and were waiting for the band before them to move off the stage. It was almost midnight, Prompto was exhausted from nerves and he was sure his hair and makeup were a mess because it had been hours since his last touch up.

“Prom?” Noct shook him by the shoulder as they stood beside the stage. His breath hit Prompto’s cheek and he jumped before finally pulling his eyes from the other band to look at him. He hoped the lighting hid any sign that his face had probably gone red super-fast.

Noct squeezed and then let go of him. “You good?”

Prom licked his lips and took a sip from the water bottle he had been nursing. “Ya, I’m cool. Coool as a cucumber. Super cool. Ice cold. You?”

Noct narrowed his eyes. “I’m fucking terrified dude.”

Prompto let out a long sigh. He had to keep it together for Noct. Luna probably was off staring at that Nyx guy for energy. “It’s okay, we got this. It’s just like playing in our garage. Ignis and Gladio are even here.”

Noct looked over Prom’s shoulder. “Sure, just like it.”

Prompto shrugged. “Gotta think that or else we’re gonna fall hard up there.”

Noct cracked his neck and finally pulled his gaze away from the crowd to look at Prom. The direct eye contact made him fidget.

“Okay. I trust you.”

“Eh?” Prompto could hear the water bottle in his hands crinkling under the pressure of his grip.

“You’re gonna be awesome. That...that will carry us, because everyone will love you.” He looked away at the word, _love_ , and behind him to the stage. Luna was already up there getting her drums set up.

“Come on,” Prompto grabbed Noct by the arm and led him up the stairs and up to the small stage. Their guitars were handed up to them, and they took their positions to set up.

Prompto froze in the middle of the stage.

There was just enough room for their stuff and maybe two steps forward to get to the edge. And the place was even more packed than when they arrived, more than what he could tell while standing with Noct. One would probably say playing later meant- great! People would see them! But also that could be a negative, if one was Prompto. The earlier bands had gotten minimal reactions, the patrons still piling in, getting drinks, and not necessarily paying close attention to the show. But now the place was in full swing, people had been drinking, and they were clamoring towards the front of the stage for entertainment.

A few people in the front row cheered and waved at them. Prompto waved back with a grin, and people cheered more. He laughed and started getting his guitar plugged in and pedals set up. He could do this. It was fine.

He had been excited no one else had played any songs they had come prepared with at least - they came with some more obscure emo band covers, while others played more mainstream stuff. He also hoped that didn’t mean people wouldn’t know what the hell they were singing. They had their favorite band that they tried to emulate even when they fucked around with new music, and that was mostly what they would be playing. They knew their shit, it would be fine.

Prompto kept repeating those words to himself.

He placed the set list he had written on the floor, nestled just under the speaker so it wouldn’t slip away.

Four songs. They could do this.

He calmed his thoughts as he turned to Noct and Luna to see if they were set up.

Luna looked nearly angelic at her kit, a spotlight shining directly on her. She wore a white tank top that showed off the tattoos on her right upper arm, and black shorts, her hair up in two messy buns on top of her head. The light illuminated her features as she twirled her sticks in both hands and gave her drums light taps.

She then gave a thumbs up when her eyes met Prompto’s. Noct did also after one more bit of tuning. Prompto motioned to them both, and he and Noct hopped up to Luna, swinging the mic out of the way.

“Whatever we do tonight, however we do it, we’re gonna have fun.” Prompto said, and put his hand out in front of him in a fist. Luna smiled and bumped her fist against his.

They both looked at Noct, who joined in as well as he said probably more to himself than anyone else. “Let’s do this.”

Prompto hopped away with an air of confidence he hoped the others could sense, but let out a small whine under his breath before dragging the mic to stage right, because he didn’t want to be right in the center. Noct stayed on the left, and so Luna was center, which he was fine with. She would kick ass and show everyone what’s up.

He leaned up to the mic as he said a small prayer to the gods.

“Hey everyone,” he spoke and tried not to wince at the sound of his voice on the speakers. It was so different from the garage, or their tiny studio space. The crowd cheered, hooted, various other sounds and he waved.

“We’re Armiger,” he strummed his guitar once, and something in the sound that echoed around the room made him smile wider, his nerves fading with the sound. “Thanks for coming out tonight. We’re gonna get right to it.”

The audience cheered, and Prompto turned to Luna, who counted down.

“1, 2, 3-”

They immediately jumped into their [first song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAjiqqmiDHc), one that started with Prompto singing after a quick intro. The world narrowed into the mic in front of him as he sang, but when he would sneak a look up he could see people recognizing the song as he got through the first verse. He kept singing, eyes closing out of habit every now and again. He could hear Luna singing her parts in harmony with him, and so far they sounded...great. He rode a new high he had never experienced with the way they sounded in a space with _good_ sound quality.

They approached the chorus, and Prompto couldn’t help looking over to Noct as he finished singing. Noct said it all rested on Prompto but really, for these people it was on _him_.

The scream.

Noct started to scream out, and the audience absolutely went nuts. Prompto caught himself smiling as a pit formed in the middle of the crowd, and Prompto jumped back into singing as he watched. Noct had turned away to Luna, but he was smiling up at her, and when he spun around and caught Prompto’s eyes, they smiled even wider at each other.

The song continued, Luna’s double bass kicks were the most intense he’d ever heard, and Noct’s screams were like something out of an album. They sounded incredible, and Prompto soared.

The song ended, and the room was nuts. Prompto wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt and fanned it a bit for air. Noct was doing the same and taking large drinks of water. Prompto stepped up to the mic - they had to keep moving, and Prompto couldn’t believe how addicting this already was.

“Cool, we have some fans of good music here.” He laughed, and the audience just cheered more. He dropped his head, hand clinging to the mic, and took a breath.

In his vision, a second set of boots showed up. He looked to see Noct with another water bottle. Prompto took it and drank - he never recalled sweating so much in practice.

The [next song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9kqap7MXjI) started with him on guitar, so he played the note signaling for Noct and Luna to jump in - the energy in the room continued on and carried into the third song as well.

And by the [third song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX_ko50O6gI), Noct was more comfortable and acting more like himself when they played alone. He moved around the stage while Prompto sang, turned to Luna to follow her beat, and at one point played up right against Prompto, their backs touching as they played together. When Prompto had his guitar solo, Noct even pointed towards him and the audience screamed out more, hands in the air and fingers following his movements.

It felt like it was just them, hanging out, having a good time. But with a lot of people watching and rocking out.

The fourth song was their grand finale, as Luna called it. It was the most popular song of their favorite band, and judging by how people had responded to their first song by the same band, he hoped this could seal them in as regulars if the crowd kept up their energy.

After a quick drink, Prompto got the thumbs up from everyone. He shook his head to get his hair off his face, though some strands still stuck to his forehead. He got situated at the mic, and heard Luna click her sticks together.

They all three had to start on the same note, and Noct was the first to sing. Well, scream.

They [hit it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhTVY-KvwGc), and as Noct screamed out, the audience lost it as they recognized the song. They piled forward against the barrier, and as Prompto starting singing, the pit grew massive. He could see security watching closely, but he didn’t care. He played harder than he ever had, sang louder, and he could feel the others doing the same. Luna hit more double bass on this song than he thought humanly possible, and Noct sounded. _So_ good.

Fuck, Noct _looked_ good. Every time Prompto managed to watch him, his breath would nearly catch. The lights loved him, and sometimes when he screamed he closed his eyes, or sometimes when he was back far enough away from the mic he would sing along with Prompto’s parts. He looked natural up on the stage in a way that wasn’t fair at all.

As they finished the final song, Prompto felt like he was buzzing from a mix of the energy in the room and the emotion rolling through him.

They let the last note play out as the audience erupted. Luna stood, sticks up in the air, and everyone cheered even more. Prom took off his guitar and held it as he waved. There was still one more act that had to go up and they needed to get their stuff down, otherwise he would have loved to just...relish the moment, a little bit longer. He did pull out his phone and take a quick selfie with the audience, though.

They all waved, then started to tear down. Prompto was eager to get off the stage and celebrate with his friends. He still couldn’t believe they did it. The audience was shouting in unison for more, but--

“Hey, kid!” Prompto stood as Cor, the manager of the place and who Prompto had talked to about the gig, hopped up on the stage and pulled him close by the shoulder. “Can you play one more?”

All the excitement drained from his face. He looked over to Luna and Noct, then back to Cor. They had practiced just the four songs - sure they had others they could play, but they hadn’t practiced them much, and he knew Noct would probably panic if they suddenly had to. Hell, _he_ would panic.

The world stopped. Prompto stared at him. Luna and Noct watched, curious about the conversation.

But the crowd was shouting for an encore, and the manager wanted them to play, and--

“Ya, sure. You have an acoustic guitar?” Prompto’s mouth moved before his brain had time to catch up and stop him.

“Coming right up,” Cor hopped off the stage. Prompto took off his guitar and waved Noct over as he walked to Luna.

“What’s going on?” Luna asked, drinking water and taking deep breaths. She dabbed at her face with a towel.

“They want us to play one more.” Prompto worried his bottom lip. The other two went pale.

“But Prom --” Noct started, but Prompto grabbed his forearm.

“You guys trust me, right?” Prompto looked at them both. The usual Luna/Noct stare and nod happened.

“Okay,” he sucked in a heap of air, “I have a song. It’s not a cover, but I think it will work. I’ve been practicing it a lot, so it should be easy. If you feel like joining in and improvising feel free, but it’s acoustic and hopefully the crowd won’t hate it.”

“Prom!” Luna shouted as he bounced away, just in time for Cor to return with a guitar.

“It’s mine, so don’t break it,” he warned.

Prompto cradled it carefully.

“She’s safe with me!” He chirped and held it gingerly before walking up to the mic again. The crowd cheered so loud, Prompto couldn’t help a small nervous laugh.

“Uh, hey,” he cleared his throat, “so the boss man asked us for one more song, so I hope you guys don’t mind if I play something... that I wrote? Consider it a palette cleanser, or a um, chance to use the bathroom before the next act, you don’t want to miss those guys. This one’s a bit more chill.”

The room erupted in a cacophony of cheers and shouts. Prompto was pretty sure he was dreaming. When he glanced to his left, Noct and Luna were ready, which he appreciated. Even if they didn’t play with him, them being there on stage helped.

“Man, you guys are rad. Okay, this is called, uh.” He cleared his throat. He was going to do this. No one would know. “It’s called [ Bend and Not Break ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obxUj4UlJ-4) .” He took in a breath and looked to his friends, who looked hesitant. And Prompto could understand that. He never even told them he wrote his own lyrics, let alone that he could suddenly perform a song like this. Whenever they worked on music together, they just fucked around mostly.

He played those songs in his notebook just for his camera, to practice. But he played them a lot, because it was a way to let out certain emotions, feelings that would otherwise get in the way of everything.

He willed his hands to move, starting to strum the rhythm he sorted out a month ago, when he sat alone in his small apartment and tried to figure out how to let his thoughts escape through his fingertips. He had prepared for this, but he really hadn’t thought he would need to play anything.

It started slow, but then he started singing words he had written one night after a particularly rough Feelings Day. The days where his heart got so tight in his chest and his fingers itched with the desire to reach out, to touch, to have what he couldn’t have.

When he wrote this one, it had been a day when Noct had passed out in his lap in the middle of a movie. Prompto had caught himself running fingers through soft hair and smiling. He was thankful they were at Noct’s place and not Luna’s because surely either she or Ravus would have stumbled in on them and he would have never heard the end of it.

But that moment he had such a desire for more of those simple times, and he had selfishly held on to the feeling when he wrote the words he was singing, now in front of a room of strangers. And his best friends.

About halfway through, just before the chorus, he heard the sound of Luna’s cymbals catching up to the beat, and then her voice harmonizing on the chorus. And when he looked to his left, Noct was tinkering on bass. The song was calmer than their previous ones, but the audience still swayed with the music, and some even caught on the to words by the third chorus and were bouncing to the beat.

It was euphoric. They were enjoying _his_ music, that he wrote. He stole another glance to Noct, who played as if he wasn’t even listening to the words, his back to the audience to track Luna’s movements and keep in time with her.

It was probably better that way. If they made eye contact _while_ singing this, Prompto wasn’t sure he wouldn’t fall through the floor out of embarrassment. Most of the time he opted to look at the audience, or close his eyes and lose himself, and try to pretend he was in his room alone.

The song ended, and the audience cheered. Prompto opened his eyes and looked around - people hadn’t cleared out, no one was throwing anything at them. He smiled.

The three of them got together at the front of the stage and waved, Prompto in between Luna and Noct, who both clung to Prompto. People were taking pics of them, reaching out for them to touch their hands.

Prompto was pretty sure he was dreaming.

The moment was quickly over though as they were ushered to start tearing down. The onsite crew helped get their equipment off stage for the next group, and Cor waited at the back door for them to finish up.

Prompto carefully handed him the guitar before taking his own outside to the truck.

“Thanks dude, appreciate it.”

Cor took it and then looked back up at Prompto, like he was trying to figure him out. “You kids are good. You got any more songs you can play?”

By this point, Luna and Noct had caught up to Prompto at the door and stood next to him.

“I-”

“We do!” Luna spoke up, leaning on Prompto’s shoulder. “Why do you ask?”

Cor smiled. “Well, if you ever wanna play here, you’re in. The crowd loves you.”

The three of them looked at each other, then Cor.

“We’ll definitely consider it, thank you!” Luna spoke again once realizing probably that Prompto had lost the ability to do anything except stare with his mouth open.

Cor nodded and moved away, leaving them to stare at each other instead.

“Did that just--” Prompto started, mouth still having a hard time working.

“Ya I think it did.” Noct finished, laughing and still clinging to Prompto’s arm.

“Luna, you broke the rule!” Prompto said as he dragged them all outside into the cool night air.

Luna stretched her arms over her head. “Like you wanted to say no. I saw your smile whenever you turned around, I’ve never seen you so happy Prompto.”

He blushed and studied his boots.

“It was really fucking cool.” Noct said, and then he softly punched Prompto in the arm repeatedly. “And that last song! Prom, you wrote that?”

Prompto pulled away and snapped his head back up. “Uh ya, I did.”

“It was really good!” Luna clapped her hands together. “Do you have more?”

“Uhh,” the truth was of course he did. Of course he had a whole notebook of lyrics that ranged from ridiculous pining to stupidly in love to angst and sadness. And all focused around one of his best friends.

Around the one who currently studied him like he was seeing Prompto for the first time.

“Come on, don’t be shy. It’s just us.” Noct urged.

“You say that!” Prompto stepped back, “But I just sang in front of a bunch of strangers!”

“And they loved it,” Luna reminded. Prompto groaned.

“So, there _is_ more,” Noct grinned and sidled up to Prompto, poking his side, and Prompto jumped away while swatting at him.

“Maybe! Maybe. Let me. Let me go through my. I mean. Next practice. I’ll see what works.”

The two of them looked at each other, grinned, and then tackled Prompto with a hug.

But all Prompto could think while his two best friends clung to him was:

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if only every band who ever played in a small shitty bar got this kind of response kfdghjkdfhg let me have this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Set List: 
> 
> A Skylit Drive - [Ex Machina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAjiqqmiDHc)  
> Underoath - [Reinventing Your Exit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9kqap7MXjI)  
> Circa Survive - [Get Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX_ko50O6gI)  
> A Skylit Drive - [Knights of the Round](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhTVY-KvwGc)
> 
> A Skylit Drive is [1] their fave band and [2] who i imagine the most whenever I think about the sound of Armiger all around, especially Prompto's voice when he sings, so expect to see more of their music also as Armiger songs. 
> 
> And Prompto's original song:  
> Dashboard Confessional - [Bend and not break](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obxUj4UlJ-4)  
> this may not sound super "emo" but listen I can't help but think of Prompto whenever I hear this song, hence why it's title is also the name of this fic :3333 
> 
> I have tons of music I'm using for this, but if you have any suggestions of music you think Armiger should play hmu, I love getting new music to inspire me! ;]


	3. wires and the concept of breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto pulled the phone from his face, and then shoved it under his pillows. He rolled up and grabbed his acoustic guitar, his notebook, and a pen. He had a book of songs he wasn’t sure he was ready to share, but he knew come the next time they were together Noct and Luna would want to hear something. He should have known better, really. 
> 
> So he would have to write something new. Something maybe a little less _hi i’ve had a super huge crush on my best friend for going on five years nice to meet you._
> 
> But he didn’t know what else to write about. Not really. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto deals with the aftermath of revealing his heart to, well. Everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _won't you scream my name_   
>  _for the first time_   
>  _for the last time_   
>    
> 

They ended up hanging out at The Immortal until well after last call. Prompto was so hopped up on adrenaline he probably wouldn’t sleep for a week. After the last band had played, people dispersed outside and off and on would approach the three of them for pictures and autographs on bar napkins and coasters. Some asked when they would have a CD out, others for their website.

It was so fucking _surreal_.

Prompto would just give them his personal Insta and ask them to stay tuned for more news. He couldn’t even put together an idea of what they would do with a website in the haze of the night.

He couldn’t help but notice many girls were shy around Noct and would instead talk to him. He could totally relate - Noct’s hotness had elevated to all new levels with his cheeks flushed from the excitement and the exertion and his eyes sparkling with energy. It was rare to see him amped up, but when he was it was when he really shone.

And by the number of people who wanted to be introduced to him through Prompto, it was clear he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Luna had some fans too, from bold dudes to hesitant girls, and everyone in between, and Prompto was so glad she was getting the recognition she deserved. He was more than happy to just be the one to support the other two.

As people headed to their cars, Prompto hung out on the back of the truck with their equipment while Luna and Noct were chatted up by a larger group of people. He was honestly surprised Noct was holding out - his desire to socialize usually fizzed out pretty quick.

He had just nodded off where he sat when a voice stirred him awake. “Everything alright?”

“Iggy!”

“Apologies - you look exhausted.” Ignis and Gladio leaned on the truck.

Prompto put on his best smile.

“I am dead actually, you’re talking to a ghost.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Where’s Ravus?”

Prompto shrugged. Truth was he was surprised he wasn’t hounding them to get out of there.

Ignis leaned over to peer at the group around Noct. “He okay?”

“I think so? He hasn’t given me the ‘please save me’ look and I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Well, I don’t mind.” Ignis pushed off the truck, “and I’m ready to head home. Gladio?”

“Fucking please. I want to sleep.”

“You guys are so old, it’s Friday night!”

That earned him two sets of dirty looks as they moved towards Noct, but he laughed when Gladio broke first with a smile.

He had learned long ago exactly the limit to pushing the buttons of Ignis and Gladio. They were at first a weird always constant presence in his life ever since meeting Noct. Like Luna, they were part of an inner circle that sometimes reminded Prompto of his place as the new kid of the group.

Prompto could only count himself lucky that somehow Noct had found space for him still in his life when he already had some amazing people in it.

Noct sensed Ignis nearby and waved to the group around him, hugged Luna, and then ran over to where Prompto still sat. Noct grinned so wide, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice job tonight, dude.” They fist bumped and Noct hopped up on the truck next to him.

“You kicked ass okay,” Prompto swung his legs. “The room went nuts when you screamed.”

Noct hummed. “You sang great though. You really carried us, you know?”

Prompto stared at his feet. “Naw, not really.”

“Hey,” a hand landed on his shoulder, and Prompto’s heart sped up. He had exposed too much of himself and hadn’t meant to, he --

“Noctis, come on.” Gladio’s rough voice broke through the panic setting in Prompto’s mind.

“Tch, fine. See you later, Prom?” Their shoulders knocked together and Prompto made himself look up. Noct smiled as he hopped off the truck.

“Ya, see you!” He smiled as well as he could while Noct left with Ignis and Gladio.

When their backs were to him, he dropped the smile. He looked to his left and saw Luna studying him while Ravus spoke to her.

He found the bottom of the truck bed very interesting.

 

* * *

 

After the finally getting home around three in the morning, Prompto determined to hide in his apartment for the rest of the weekend. Once awake Saturday afternoon, he had texts from Noct to hang out, but he turned it down claiming exhaustion plus school work to catch up on.

Which wasn’t entirely a lie.

He’d spent so much time working on music the last month to get ready for the show, school had kind of taken a backseat.

It was their last year of classes and so he didn’t have any more general ed courses and a more chill schedule, but it also meant his classes were that much more intense. And by that it usually meant crazy elaborate projects, because past!Prompto had decided to get a Bachelors in the Arts.

At least he could focus on photography.

But there was a gallery coming up at the school featuring the whole art department, and so that also meant the photo majors would need to have something to display. Their theme was _‘too much is never enough’._

Prompto had sat back on his bed, tossing his camera back and forth in his hands. There were two ways the saying could be interpreted, and it was up to the students to decide which one they would go with. One was a commentary on human greed, of always wanting more in their life - money, fame, love, anything like that.

The other was about needing _more_ \- time with a person, with something, in a place, shit like that. This was definitely the more philosophical, dark side of the theme and something Prompto felt more drawn to. But he regretted his choice pretty quickly as he went through his pictures to find something to print in class on Monday.

He had some pictures he had previously picked out for this, but had realized quickly he couldn’t use any of them - one was a shot he had snagged of Noct when he had been idly tuning his bass during a rehearsal. Another was of him smiling in the dim light of a bonfire when the whole group had gone to the beach. The last was Noct passed out against Luna when they had hung out the week before to watch a movie.

He [carefully] tossed his camera towards his feet and groaned in frustration. He had nothing else he could even pretend fit the theme. He knew it needed to feel _deep_ and so regardless a picture of a person would not earn him a decent grade, certainly. That was his reasoning.

And so he found himself spending Saturday night _not_ hiding in his apartment as he had wanted, but instead roaming downtown Insomnia and trying to find something that would represent the other side of the phrase, to avoid exposing his heart. And a shit grade.

His ventures led him into a dense part of town stacked with bars and clubs, men and women on the streets with flyers trying to get more patrons to enter their work.

Well, if he wanted to focus on the more obvious interpretation of the theme, this was the place to do it. He saw a guy and girl in front of one place dressed in nice suits - both in well tailored pants, vests, and blazers. Something about it felt like it could be excessively classy and also sexy, and hey that could work pretty well. So he shoved aside the voices screaming at him not to walk into that place because he clearly would stand out, and marched in.

At the door he showed his ID, and the bouncer - a huge dude - motioned to his camera. “We don’t like press.”

“Ah!” He held onto the camera like his life depended on it. “I’m not. I’m working on my final project?”

The guy narrowed his eyes, then tilted his head. “Could you get some shots we could use on our website?”

“Uh...sure?” Whatever would let Prompto just get through this so he could have something to hang up in the gallery.

“Rad, just try to keep the people out of your shots or at least not show their faces, got it?”

“Yup yup.”

He couldn’t understand why someone would just trust some punk kid to take pics and not do anything with them, but lucky for the bouncer Prompto was a Good Person. Mostly. But he made his way into the small club, and it was about everything Prompto had expected.

The patrons didn’t seem classy, most dressed as if they were out clubbing, so he didn’t stand out too much. But he still felt it as he walked through the place - there were three rooms, each decorated with deep red curtains and floor to ceiling art and statues. It was stunning, and opulent, and definitely would work for Prompto’s project.

Prompto took a seat in the corner, in a plush velvet armchair with a small glass candle on the small table. Ridiculous. He really didn’t want to interact with anyone, so he hoped that sitting quietly with a drink would let him just observe and get some pictures. He had the camera is in hands, elbows perched on the small table in front of him, watching.

Looking through the camera, he caught a glimpse of familiarity. He zoomed in -

It was Gladio. He would recognize him anywhere. Prompto swallowed hard when he saw Ignis sitting next to him.

Really close.

Okay so Prompto had been around more than a few years, but he assumed that Ignis and Gladio and Noct were all just close friends. Prompto also had an air of familiarity that allowed him some physical closeness to Noct, but he didn’t think anything of it when he saw Gladio and Ignis also getting close.

But clearly he had read everything wrong. He kept watching through his lense at the two as they spoke with a woman with bright silver hair tied up in a bun, her suit impossibly tight in all the right places, as she dropped off drinks with them.

He certainly could appreciate the view, as it seemed Ignis and Gladio were. They sat close, but maybe they were a free drinks in, and hey two dudes going to a place like this wasn’t all that weird, right?

He almost choked on his tongue when Gladio leaned over and proceeded to kiss Ignis hard, with tongue. Lots of _obvious_ tongue.

He needed to evaluate his whole life in that moment.

He sat back and turned his camera away from them, feeling heat rush up his neck to his cheeks and oh fuck what if they saw him. He hadn’t thought he had been so oblivious as to not notice that they were actually together, and his mind raced to try to piece together any clues that this was something he should have seen. But there was nothing.

He shrank down into his chair as much as he could and tried to focus on taking pictures of the venue. There was so much to look at in this ridiculous place it made it easy, and so he tried to hide more in his corner and focus on what he had come out to accomplish.

Though every time he looked over to Gladio and Ignis, something pulled at his chest hard.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday morning, he broke his pact with himself to avoid his phone and opened his Instagram. His story from the show had included the selfie of him and Noct in Luna’s bathroom, various pics during the show of other bands, and then the pic they took together at the end of the night.

Prompto stared at the last pic - Luna and Noct on either side of him with their arms around his shoulders, their heads all bumped together and big smiles.

Prompto swallowed. A small part of him felt like an asshole, that he played a song about Noct, without him knowing. It felt like he betrayed some sort of silent best friend trust that existed between them. What would Noct say if he knew what had happened? Or Luna?

Sure, most of the songs they ever played were emo love songs that he could also relate to, but it was nothing like singing what he wrote _himself_. In private moments.

The memory of Ignis and Gladio together came rushing back to him. He wanted to know - how long had they been together? Was it recent? How did they overcome the crippling anxiety and fear of fucking up everything and ruining their friendship? He debated texting Noct to ask him, but also what if they had been keeping it a secret? He didn't want to risk being that guy, and then there he was fucking shit up anyway and - 

He closed his eyes and took a breath. It wouldn’t do any good, to go over this for the hundredth time since knowing Noct. If there was anyone out there for Noct, it was Luna. They were always in sync together and she was gorgeous, smart, and super connected to the same world Noct came from. Prompto was just an add-on to the group, someone that provided additional entertainment, but nothing really of value--

He shook his head and pulled himself out of the oncoming familiar spiral.

Looking at his notifications, he saw more pictures people had tagged him in, people who had been at the gig. He did notice that his followers had gone up some. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the pics.

They looked like a real band. It had really happened. He should focus on that.

He fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling, phone still in hand. It buzzed, and he lifted it to inspect the message on his screen.

_Noct: dude you still doing school shit?_

Prompto groaned. He wasn’t. He wasn’t but.

_Prompto: ya ;___;_

_Noct: laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame af_

Prompto pulled the phone from his face, and then shoved it under his pillows. He rolled up and grabbed his acoustic guitar, his notebook, and a pen. He had a book of songs he wasn’t sure he was ready to share, but he knew come the next time they were together Noct and Luna would want to hear _something_. He should have known better, really.

So he would have to write something new. Something maybe a little less _hi  I've had a super huge crush on my best friend for going on five years nice to meet you._

But he didn’t know what else to write about. Not really.

He licked his lips and tapped his pen on his leg. He went back for his phone, scanning the tagged pics again.

He found a video he was tagged in and clicked on the link. The caption under it said _‘armiger is smoking hot check out the lungs on this guy’_

The video was Noct, screaming out during the last song. Even at the fourth song he sounded so fucking cool, his throat not showing any signs of fatigue. It was still crazy to hear. But while watching, he also caught something else that he couldn’t have while on that stage -

Noct would scream, and then watch Prompto, even if just for a few seconds, before concentrating on his bass. Every time. But Prompto had never noticed because of course he usually had to sing right after, or was focused on the audience, or had closed his eyes in a panic...

He tried not to think too much of it. Noct could have just wanted to focus on someone he knew, and with Luna behind him, it was only natural he would first look to Prompto.

That all too familiar sensation, an ache in his whole being sprouting from his chest, began coursing through Prompto as he watched the video on repeat. He grabbed his pen again and started humming, words quickly scratched out onto paper as his foot tapped out a beat.

 

* * *

 

“You’re alive!” Noct skidded across the garage floor and nearly took Prompto out as he wrapped around his body.

“It’s only been two days!” Prompto laughed and tried to crawl out of the death grip Noct had on him.

“When was the last time we didn’t hang out for a weekend?”

“I had to work on my big project! You know that.”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Luna walked into the garage with beers in hand. “It was just two days, Noctis.”

“Whatever, you just didn’t notice because you were texting that beefy dude all weekend.”

“What really?” Prompto finally got himself away from Noct but it was his turn to cling to someone, and that someone was Luna. He draped across her shoulders and leaned in close as she rolled her eyes.

“Yes really and he’s not beefy, you’re just small.” She pointed at Noct, who puffed himself up.

“Luna you go girl!” Prompto laughed and released her, clinking their bottles together.

“I mean, nothing to celebrate yet. We’re just texting,” she took a sip. “But we might go out later this week.”

“Maybe he can hook us up with another gig.” Prompto winked, and she shoved him playfully.

“I’m not going to use my powers for evil.”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaste.”

“Hmmm speaking of a waste -”

Prompto spun and sat on the workbench and looked to Luna. The garage was weirdly empty without all their stuff in it.

“You have anything you want to share?” Luna smiled, that one that said she was going to get her way no matter what anyone else had to say.

Prompto took a large drink of his beer. To say he was surprised would be a lie of course, but he had hoped to avoid this topic, still.

“You won’t let this go will you?”

“Absolutely not.”

Prompto gave Noct a glance, a plea for help, but he only grinned. “I brought my acoustic guitar.”

“Oh how sweet of you.” Prompto slid off the bench and tried to become a puddle on the floor.

“Prom, come on! We just wanna hear more of your words, Friday was so good!”

Prompto curled up into a ball. Fingers poked him in the ribs and he squeaked. “Fine! Fine! Geez!”

Luna and Noct cheered. He could hear footsteps leave the garage, and when he peeked out over his arms Luna still stood in the middle, beer in hand, watching him once again.

“It’s okay, right?”

Prompto fidgeted and sat up. “Ya, of course. I’m just. Shy. I’ve never shared my music with anyone before Friday.”

Within a few steps she was sitting right in front of him. Luna was always so kind, more than anything Prompto deserved really. He was so lucky she tolerated him just because he knew Noct.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to share with us - we’re all friends right?”

He forced a laugh and finished off his drink. “You can’t just tell someone to not be anxious.”

“You know what I mean-”

“Here we go!” Noct announced his return into the garage, guitar in hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

Luna gave Prompto a look which he ignored by standing up and reaching for the guitar. “You guys are incorrigible.”

“Ya but you love us.” Noct winked. Prompto nearly went into cardiac arrest. He focused on the guitar instead of looking at Noct.

“Whatever whatever using your powers against me.” He walked towards the center of the garage and faced the door.

At the end of the day, he couldn’t completely avoid writing something that took everything of him and turned it into something about Noct. But he did his best to mask it, and really…

“Ok so go easy on me, this is one I wrote ye...in like. A day. And I’ve hardly played it since i wrote it so I’m probably rusty.”

He spared a glance behind him. Luna gestured to ask him to continue. Prompto turned his body so he wasn’t entirely facing away from them, but more like, half turned towards them.

“Stop making excuses before we’ve even heard one word.” Noct jumped up on the bench and opened up another bottle of beer.

Prompto cleared his throat. “Right.”

He adjusted his glasses, then cracked his neck and the knuckles of his fingers before settling them on the guitar. It wouldn’t be quite the same as an acoustic version, but he figured the first step would be them even liking the song in general, before they started to sort out who would play what when or sing where.

“Wait, what’s the name?” Luna’s voice pulled him back.

“Oh. Um. Wires...and the concept of breathing.”

They looked at each other, then back to Prompto, and Luna situated herself next to Noct. He never felt more under the microscope than in that moment.

One more breath, and he started to play.

He kept his eyes shut as he sang, afraid to look at either of them and risk everything. He had spent all day Sunday working through the words and the sound, though, and had something he felt weirdly proud of. It was just the content, the inspiration, that made him uneasy. As he played, he started to feel more comfortable, moving around a little more, feeling more like himself.

He eventually struck up enough courage to open his eyes to see Luna and Noct, watching with wide eyes, beers forgotten. Luna even followed along with her hands as if she were playing the drums, clearly mapping out a beat. Noct looked like he couldn’t believe Prompto was in front of him.

To be fair, he couldn’t believe it either. So he closed his eyes again.

He sang the last words and strummed out the last note, only opening his eyes once the sound had stopped echoing around him. They both were staring, mouths hanging open.

“Um, guys?”

Noct spoke first. “Holy. Shit.”

“Prompto...you wrote that?”

Here it was. “Ya, I mean. I know it’s not that good but--”

“Are you fucking with us right now?” Noct was off the bench and nearly sprinting for him, hands on his shoulders and a smile so big it was almost terrifying on his face.

“Noct?”

“Dude, that was fucking amazing!”

Luna was at his back, hand on Noct’s shoulder. “It really was. I really wanna jam on it like, right now.”

“Right?” Noct spun around to her. “I can totally think of some good lines in there for me.”

They devolved into talking about things they were thinking of while listening, but all Prompto could do was stand there clutching the guitar.

“So…” they both turned back to him, “you like it?”

“Yes!” They shouted back at him. Noct shook him by the shoulders and Luna ruffled his hair. He couldn’t help but smile back at them to hear that they didn’t think this song was terrible.

“You guys wanna go to the studio?”

 

* * *

 

They apparently couldn’t get there fast enough. Luna practically threw them both into Ravus’s truck until Prompto reminded her of the multiple beers she had, and she handed over the keys to Prompto.

Once at the studio, though, they all remembered an important fact:

“Shit, nothing is set up.” Noct slid down the wall and onto the floor.

“Ya, we just kind of. Dumped everything after the show because it was so late.” Prompto slid down next to him.

Luna rounded on them both. “Why are you guys sitting?”

“Sorry Luna,” they hopped up fast, and got to work setting up her drums and getting their guitars hooked up to their amps.

Finally, when everything was put together, despite Prompto feeling exhausted, Noct grabbed his bass and Luna sat at her drum kit.

“Okay first,” Luna said right as he was about to start playing, “Can we just go line by line? I have some ideas already I want to try out.”

Prompto nodded, biting his lower lip. He glanced over to Noct to see he had a little beat up notebook. It took him off guard, and a part of him wondered for a second if maybe Noct also had been holding something back like Prompto had been. 

“Ya same. I’m gonna keep writing somethings down while we play.”

“O-okay. Sure.” He was nervous and excited all at once because this wasn't to practice a cover, this was to write an actual song. Together. They’d fucked around with that a bit off and on, but usually they would just fall into playing what they knew. Partly because Prompto hadn't revealed he was writing music, so of course when they got past the goofing off part they didn’t make much progress.

“So just let me know when you wanna stop?” They both nodded, and Prompto started playing.

Three hours later they were all drenched in sweat but smiling. They had gone through the whole song several times and gotten it into a decent enough place in pieces that Prompto felt maybe, maybe, they had something.

“Shall we try it?” Luna blew some stray hair out of her eyes but failed. Noct jumped up beside her to help her out, and she laughed out a thanks.

“Fuck it, my arms are gonna fall off but I’m ready.” Prompto took a long drink of water. He hadn’t sang at full capacity since they were practicing.

“Oh, wait! Here, lemme set up my camera.” He quickly got it set up on the amp cabinet in the corner and hoped it caught them all enough.

“Okay, ready?” Prompto took up his position. “No stopping, let’s just play through and see how it feels.” The others nodded. Luna spun her sticks. Noct bounced on the balls of his feet.

Luna kicked it off, and they flew forward into the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJQGPLXTJrs). Prompto pushed himself despite the exhaustion in his bones and threatening his fingers. He wanted them to sound awesome, he wanted to get back that feeling from Friday, but have it be their _own_ song. So he sang his heart out and played as best he could.

He made an effort to look at Noct while he screamed, studying his face and the energy in his voice. He even pushed himself to try singing a few lines at Noct while holding eye contact, but it just...it threatened his ability to focus. He couldn’t do it, so he instead looked at the microphone in front of him so he wouldn’t break.

This was okay, if it helped them play music together. He could do this, just focus on the sounds and the guitar and the microphone. Not Noct. 

The song ended with Noct screaming, and so Prompto let his last strum draw out as he finished playing, the note hanging in the air.

Prompto fell back against the wall, his hair plastered to his face, shirt sticking to his back, and looked at the others, who seemed equally wiped out. 

“Holy fuck,” Noct took his bass off slowly and ran a hand through his own hair. “Guys, that was sick.”

“Prompto,” Luna nearly crawled off her seat and to the edge of the small raised platform, laying on her belly, “Prompto, darling, my dear, I want more.”

“More?!” He squeaked and took off his guitar, opting to lie face up on the ground and stare at the ceiling instead of at his friends.

“That felt better than playing any cover song.” Noct’s voice was close. He tried not to flinch when a shoulder bumped his.

Another set of shoulders bumped him on the other side. He finally looked to each of them, lying on their backs beside him.

“We are all so gross right now,” was the most he could say given the circumstances.

“Worth it,” Luna and Noct said in unison, and then all three of them dissolved into exhausted laughter.

Prompto decided that ya, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club I imagined in my head is based off this amazing place in Shanghai, but here is more like a Host Club. - [Salon de Ning](https://www.peninsula.com/en/shanghai/hotel-fine-dining/salon-de-ning-lounge-bar)
> 
> Song this chapter:  
> A Skylit Drive - [Wires and the Concept of Breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJQGPLXTJrs)
> 
> Thanks for the music recs you've sent me, I love them and I have a playlist I've been building on for this that gives me so much inspiration. And thank you for your support and kudos and comments, they are super appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also you might have noticed that this no longer has a set number of chapters - once I started writing this out things have gotten away from me in the best way, so now it looks like this is going to be a bit longer than anticipated. :3


	4. will our stars ever align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who is it?” Gladio cut right to the chase like always. 
> 
> “No one. There's no one.”
> 
> “Bullshit. I saw your face, you were thinking of someone.” 
> 
> “Doesn't matter what you think you saw. There's no one.” 
> 
> ***
> 
> This is getting harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I have a thought of you for every star in the sky_   
>  _But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind_   
>  _Yeah, I'm scared_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna skip some nsfw hop away after Prompto starts the shower to "he had to mute" to play it safe.  
> 

Making music with the others quickly became an addiction. It was like that time Prompto woke up craving cigarettes and inhaled three packs of whatever the prettiest packaging was in a day before he wanted to throw up up and never touched one again.

But even worse.

After that Monday session, they got together on Wednesday, and then on Friday, and it was a cadence agreed to keep up. Each time Prompto brought with him a song from his notebook, something he had only played with a little at home, and they came away with something amazing and better than what he could have imagined. The sessions almost felt like fever dreams, with the way they fell into making music together so easily.

Prompto swallowed the guilt that bubbled up as Luna and Noct read the lines every time, read the words that had at one time been so sacred to Prompto. He was laying himself out there for all to see, and they didn’t even know it. They didn’t ask questions, they just complimented him and listened to him sing. Prompto did his best to never look at Noct during the most embarrassing lines - but there were so many it became difficult. But Noct really came into his own too in such a short time. He brought his own guitar and worked through some notes with Prompto, and practiced singing a few times even if it didn’t pan out, and even gave some suggestions on minor edits to the words even though he was very hesitant to do so.

Prompto appreciated it - appreciated Noctis realizing that the words he wrote were somehow precious even if he didn’t understand why.

When Prompto woke up Saturday morning, he wished they could just play more even though his body ached. His arms were sore and his throat was a little scratchy, but his fingers itched to grab his pen, or his guitar, and jam to _something_. But that night was the gallery opening for his class - his pictures of the opulent bar had turned out fantastical, like something out of this world, and even more amazing he had ended up loving them.

He rolled over in bed and looked at some of the additional photographs he didn’t submit he had stacked on his nightstand - his favorite one was something he couldn’t actually submit. It was of Ignis and Gladio, their noses touching and soft light from nearby lamps illuminating their jaws, their cheeks, and they were smiling at each other in a way that was breathtaking.

Prompto’s lip twitched. He wanted to give them this photograph, but clearly they were keeping their...closeness private. Or at least from Prompto. So he would wait until he knew he could share, or at least until they were alone. Which rarely happened.

He sat up and stretched, his eyes falling on the guitar in the corner. He couldn’t get Luna and Noct together for a practice, but it didn’t mean he still couldn’t play.

Sometimes he would play music on live on social media for fun, even if no one really watched. It was nice to document sometimes. So he got up, made a quick cup of coffee, and got his set up together. He already had a song in mind to sing - he wanted to do a cover of a new song he had gotten a bit obsessed with that was nothing like any genre he usually listened to. But the lyrics had snagged his heart in a crazy way, and so he wanted to try it out.

He did enjoy covers, taking someone’s music and trying to make it something a little different; playing with the tune was a fun exercise and sometimes scratched the itch he would get of wanting to work on music.

So he grabbed his guitar, got everything set up with his lights and mic, and fussed his hair a bit - he looked half asleep, but for the song maybe it worked out. It wasn’t an acoustic song originally, but he wanted to try it out anyways.

He posted on his social media that he would be doing a little early Saturday warm up - a series he had taken to calling ‘someone else’s heartache’ - and went live.

“Hey everyone,” he cleared his throat and laughed, “it’s still early here, but I woke up and really wanted to play something. Since Armiger isn’t hanging out today, I guess I’ll just play on my own.”

He adjusted the guitar in his arms and crossed his legs from his spot on the bed, and checked the view on the camera. There were people joining, sending heart emojis and hellos. He smiled. He had gotten an increase in followers since the show, which was still so weird to him.

“Actually hold on, I want to be up closer.”

He hopped off the bed and arranged everything so that he could sit on the floor, legs crossed and camera focused from his shoulders to face. He looked everything over - his face was the focus, but for some reason he didn’t mind today. It seemed he was in a good mood and high spirits about himself, which was rare.

“Alright, here we go - some of you might know this song, it’s not really my style but it...it stuck with me this week after it released, and I’ve been messing around with some ideas for it. Still a bit rough so go easy on me.”

He started the [ simple chord progression intro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3B62tLX82og) , eyes on the screen, and as soon as he started singing people began typing in all caps, heart emojis, exclamation points flying across the screen.

He smiled and looked down at his fingers as they moved, wanting to focus on the words. It was a super romantic and soft song, but he really loved how it made him smile to listen to and sing.

As he got to the chorus, he stuttered a little, but pushed through with a sigh and a laugh. He sang and played and forgot about the camera, focused on the way his heart had lit up when he listened to this song the first time, and a small part of him wondering if maybe someone would ever feel that when listening to the song as well, about him.

Nearing the end, he finally looked to the camera and saw a name pop up with a clapping emoji - it looked for a second like Noct’s username, but he knew that couldn't be the case. He hated social media and never used it. It was probably just someone mimicking him.

He sang the final verses, not belting out but just staying soft with his voice. He let the last note hang in the air and looked off camera towards the window, taking a breath. His heart beat fast and his mind raced - the lyrics were just _that_ good.

“Man I love this song,” he whispered and laughed before setting his guitar down. “It’s like..I want to make music that impacts people like that you know? That’s what I’m going for when I write - putting my own feelings to paper and then hoping people out there will…understand it, and feel like it speaks to them too?”

He cleared his throat and smiled at the camera. “Thanks for joining me today. See you!”

He turned off the recording and stood, then proceeded to collapse on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Prompto’s hands were sweaty, which was terrible considering he was supposed to stand in front of his photographs and shake hands with people all night. He kept a small handkerchief in his pocket that he used as often as he could to minimize the grossness.

He was pretty proud of his outfit - felt like he cleaned up nicely all things considered. He kept his plugs in though, because well, the alternative usually grossed people out more. But he wore a crisp black suit with a dark red shirt, and shiny pointed shoes Ignis had previously helped him pick out from when they had to go to a fancy dinner for Noct’s family business. His resisted the urge to mess with his hair, since it was done in an upward swoop again like he had worn it for their show.

People had been super nice at the gallery so far. His professor had given him an A, which was a fucking relief, so really the worst part was over. But then the anxiety of strangers looking at his work and judging it was another thing altogether.

There was finally a lull in people coming by, and he relaxed a little, shaking his hands out. Then he heard what sounded like a group of people, and he straightened up -

_Oh no._

It was the whole gang - Luna, Noct, Iggy, Gladio, and that Nyx guy from the bar. All walking through the gallery.

_No no no no no_

He had nowhere to hide, and even if there was, he had already been spotted by Noct, whose eyes met directly with his.

“Uh, hey guys!” His voice cracked a little and he winced. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to see your stuff!” Noct moved ahead of the group and came up to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw geez, you guys didn’t have to, this whole thing is boring come on.”

“You kidding? This is beautiful. Everyone’s work is so impressive.” Luna walked up to his pictures and studied them. They were a series, various shots inside the club, a few tasteful shots of the staff inside.

“This place looks amazing,” she breathed out, “where is it?”

“Ah, um. Downtown. I kinda stumbled upon it on accident.”

“Wow, cool find,” Nyx had walked up next to her and settled an arm around her waist. Prompto realized Noct’s arm was still around him, and when he glanced to Ignis and Gladio, he saw they were standing very close, and studying the pictures as well.

Ignis turned to look at Prompto, and he blushed before quickly looking away. But there was a part of him that felt...like this was how things should be. The group of them, together…

Gladio nudged Ignis and gestured towards one of the pics in particular, one of the silver haired lady that had been talking to them at the venue, and Prompto panicked.

“These are really good, dude,” Noct’s voice was soft at his shoulder. “You really can do anything, huh.”

Prompto swallowed and laughed. “It’s not that good, you guys are just being nice.”

“Stop being so hard on yourself, okay?” Noctis knocked against him.

“Hmm,” he laughed. Noct’s fingers moved along his shoulder, and the gesture made his heart skip.

“Noct -”

Voices behind him made him turn around to see more visitors, including his professor with a group of what looked like other teachers.

“Prompto, I wanted to introduce you to some people.”

Noct quickly pulled away and whispered hurriedly, “Dinner after? We’ll wait.”

He nodded, and the group waved as they walked away.

Prompto tried to control his pulse as he turned back to his teacher and put on his best fake smile.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the night, he was exhausted but energized. The group that had come after his friends had been folks who did internships for photography students, and somehow his teacher thought he should be considered for it. Which was mind blowing. But also well, playing in a band certainly wasn't going to pay the bills, so it was something to consider.

He walked out of the venue while unbuttoning the top of his shirt to relax a bit. At the bottom of the stairs, everyone was waiting, just as Noct said they would be.

“Hey guys, you didn’t have to wait.” He walked up to them, hands in his pockets. He finally caught on they had all dressed…nice…and his heart warmed thinking they had gotten together maybe just for him.

Noct was even in a casual dark suit, and Prompto knew how much he hated those.

“Hey we promised you dinner,” Noct grabbed him by the arm, “so let's go!”

And so he was dragged along to a nearby diner. They all squeezed into a booth, and Prompto once again couldn't help feeling like this was almost something else. There was a hope in his chest, watching how Luna and Nyx got cozy, and how Ignis and Gladio sat so their shoulders touched. A part of Prompto wondered if people just didn’t always announce things, if maybe it was okay to just fall into something without making a big deal of it.

He squashed down the hope that bubbled up before it could get carried away.

“Get whatever you want, Prom, we’re celebrating!” Noct announced as he held up his glass of water.

He clutched his heart. “Oh my sweet prince, how kind of you to bring me to such a divine place and offer me food.”

Noct stuck out his tongue, they clinked glasses, and Prompto laughed.

He laughed a lot that night. They ended up at the diner for several hours, playing stupid games with straw wrappers and building towers out of creamers.

By the time he got home, he was smiling so hard, it was kind of amazing.

He fell into bed and clung to his body pillow, singing the words to the song from that morning.

 

* * *

 

By the time he made it to practice on Monday, Prompto’s head was buzzing. He had woken up on Sunday morning to a _rush_ of new followers, people losing it over his cover of that song - he knew the band was popular, but this was on a whole new level for him.

The hardest part was everyone commenting on his video asking the question _who is she?_

All the warm feelings from the night before vanished, because he realized maybe he had tipped his hand too far.

But he had to pick a song for practice on Monday, and so he had gone through his notebook in a desperate attempt to once again find something that was less obvious, that wasn't so much his heart on his sleeve. But he was out of luck.

So he arrived to rehearsal right on time, not early like he usually did to hang out and slowly get ready. Luna and Noct looked at him with a shared sense of worry as he entered the studio.

“Long day?” Noct asked, sitting on the stage while Luna was at the drums already.

“Ya,” he stretched and pulled his notebook out of his bag, “class was long and had a rough time working out lyrics to bring in.”

Another shared look. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

“Look, Prompto, whoever it is, you don’t have to hide them from us you know?” Luna’s voice was soft, and he froze as he reached for his guitar.

“What?”

Luna continued. “We aren’t deaf, your songs are clearly about someone.”

He looked down and focused on tuning. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“No way, I saw the way-”

“Prompto, we’re your best friends.”

He took in a breath. He wasn't sure what Noct had been about to say, but he knew he had messed up, if they believed there was now someone in his life. Because there _was._ He just couldn't have them.

He was quickly regretting a lot of things in that moment.

“Look, I’m just a sap okay? Don't read too much into it.” He motioned to the paper on the stage, and Noct picked it up to give it a read. He had the words memorized already, and strummed a few chords.

Noct’s eyes moved quickly as he read through it, then handed the paper to Luna, who took it carefully. He didn't watch them, just played to warm up his fingers.

“Let’s hear it then,” Noct spoke, but there was an edge to his voice that was almost like a warning. Perhaps that Prompto could expect more questions. It was fine, he could keep dodging. He was used to it.

He [started to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNpSHz9tD5M), and kept his eyes closed as he went through the song, focused on the mic in front of him. This song had been something he had written years ago, back in high school when he started to realize his feelings for Noct, when he had thought for a moment he could talk to him and maybe make a move.

As he sang he remembered the day, because it was before a big dance, and people were asking each other out, and he thought maybe, maybe this was the time he could ask.

And just when he had worked up the courage, Noct had told him he had a date. It was one of the few times he had gone out with someone, and she was a nice girl in the class who had asked him. Prompto had wanted to ask if he really wanted to go, but-

He too late felt a tear down his cheek as he played and panicked, awkwardly rubbing his face against his shoulder as he finished the song. He hoped they didn't notice since they had started trying to match the beat.

Finishing the song, he let out a long sigh. He looked up, and Luna and Noct were staring.

“You okay dude?”

“Hmm, great. What did you guys think?”

“It's...sad?” Luna offered up, “but in a beautiful way.”

“I - uh. Thanks.”

Noct nodded, then drummed on the body of his bass. “Let’s jam?”

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the practice was different than it usually felt. Normally they were high on the energy of playing together, and while Prompto felt this song was just as good as the others, something still felt _off._ And he knew it was his own fault. He had made it weird the second he brought his true feelings to the table, in front of the person that was the focus of them.

As he packed up his guitar, Noct nudged his arm. “It’s early enough we can grab some dinner, you in?”

Prompto didn’t look up, focused on latching shut his guitar case. “I should get home, I need to work on some school stuff.”

“You sure? You need to eat you know,” Luna was nearby, and Prompto felt like he might suffocate any second.

“Ya, I have food at home. See you guys Wednesday!” He looked up enough to see the worry on their faces as he waved and charged out the door, ignoring how Noctis reached out for him and how Luna held him back.

He held back his panic until he got home, where he threw himself onto his bed and let out a sob. He needed to get this under control, and he had been doing so well, but all this, it was getting to him, breaking him piece by piece.

His phone vibrated, and he let out a shaky breath as he held it up.

Iggster _: Hello Prompto, Gladio and I are getting some dinner nearby, care to join us?_

Prompto let out a laugh.

Prompto _: Noct put you up to this?_

Iggster _: Not at all._

Prompto laid back. Then he remembered the two of them in the club, the picture he had of them…

He looked to his nightstand and sat up, opening the drawer and pulling out the picture once more.

Prompto _: Fine, text me the address_

Ignis did, and Prompto put the picture in an envelope and threw on a jacket. The place was just a burger joint nearby, so he walked there, thinking through how he was going to explain this, talk to them, maybe find out how they didn’t fuck everything up.

But of course asking the right questions without giving anything away about himself. He hoped that would be possible.

Once inside the place, he spotted the two in a corner booth sitting on the same side. Prompto pushed his shoulders back and walked over, sliding into the booth with his quickly becoming natural fake smile.

“Hey guys!”

“Evening,” Ignis spoke, and he was clearly studying Prompto closely. Gladio looked over the menu carefully. Or was trying to avoid conversation.

“What's that?” Ignis pointed at the envelope. Prompto slid it across the table, because why not get this party started.

“It’s uh..for you guys. But I didn't want to give it to you in front of anyone, so I guess this worked out.”

Gladio’s interest was piqued as Ignis picked up the envelope and opened it, slowly pulling out the picture. Their faces went from confused, surprised, to soft as they shared a look with each other.

And Prompto saw it all right there, the true Ignis and Gladio.

“This is really good, kid.” Gladio leaned against Ignis, and it felt like some invisible wall had suddenly come down in front of him.

“You didn’t have to be secretive about this, but we appreciate it.” Ignis put it back in the envelope and slid it towards the wall.

“Well, I mean. I didn’t know. So when I saw you guys that night I uh, wasn't sure who knew.”

Ignis leaned back. “Noct and Luna do know, we are just very private about it.”

“Oh.” He tried not to think again about why he didn't know when the others did, how it reminded him of his place in the social circle.

“I honestly thought you knew,” Gladio offered, “but I guess we don't really broadcast it.”

“You guys do like, zero PDA.”

“Fair, Gladio isn’t really one for it.”

“Hey!”

Prompto smiled softly. “Don't want to ruin your tough guy image?”

In protest, Gladio leaned over and nuzzled Ignis’s hair behind the ear. Ignis practically purred and then turned his head to kiss him lightly.,

Prompto stuck out his tongue. “Gross, ya please let's go back to when I didn't know.”

The two laughed, and the waitress came by and ordered. After a moment of silence, and perhaps thinking he got away with whatever the real purpose of this was, Ignis spoke again.

“Noct said you were upset at practice.”

“Just a bad day. It happens.”

Ignis nodded. “I noticed you got quite a pick up in mentions since your video on Saturday.”

His head snapped up. “How did you know about that?”

Gladio spoke around a mouthful of burger. “Noctis-”

“You think we don't follow you?”

He looked back and forth between them, unsure of what was happening here.

“Wait, did you guys _watch_? Did _Noct?_ ”

They were quiet, and then both nodded.

“Oh my fucking god,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and then he proceeded to bury his head in his arms.

“Prompto? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just embarrassed, I didn't think you guys watched my videos.”

Gladio’s voice had an edge of a laugh. “So strangers are ok but your closest friends aren’t?”

“....shut up. It's different.”

“So who is it?” Gladio cut right to the chase like always.

“No one. There's no one.”

“Bullshit. I saw your face, you were thinking of someone.”

“Doesn't matter what you think you saw. There's no one.” He lifted his head and put a smile on, while picking at his fries, and they both finally sighed and seemed to give up.

“So, how long have you guys been a thing?” He asked to direct the conversation elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

Prompto threw off his sweater and didn’t care that it didn’t land on his small couch. He rubbed his face with his hands and stood in the middle of his apartment, staring at the ceiling.

His dinner with Ignis and Gladio had really not helped at all. All he had learned was that his situation was hopeless. Gladio and Ignis had gotten together back in high school, and it was just because Ignis had said _fuck it_ and cornered Gladio in the way only Ignis could. And that was that. But they had also spent at least six months obviously flirting with each other before that.

And well, Prompto didn’t have that problem. Him and Noct were just friends, and they were definitely not flirting openly with each other. And there was no way he was going to suddenly start and risk fucking up everything. Nope nope.

It wasn't like he could just ask them advice, because either then they would tell everyone Prompto did in fact have someone he was thinking of, or they would figure out it was Noctis. And both of those were awful outcomes, so it was best to not even give anything away.

And then there was the fact that Noct might have actually seen him play, seen him so vulnerable, and that was way too much for Prompto to handle.

He decided a shower was in order. He pulled up a playlist of music as he walked to the bathroom and set it in his sink, hitting play. He got undressed and turned on the water, and once he saw steam rising he hopped in. He stood under the water and let it soak through his skin, let the hot water work through his muscles.

That same song from Saturday came on, and Prompto sighed. He had been thinking of Noctis when he was singing it, yes. He had imagined singing to Noct, letting him hear his feelings through the words he sang and how he played. It was silly, but really that's what had gotten him to write music in the first place, that need for an outlet.

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and getting lost in the scene he had played over and over before in his mind - the two of them, on a blanket out on the beach, him playing the guitar and singing as the sun set. Noctis leaning over and brushing their lips together lightly, before kissing softly.

How their kiss would deepen, how Prompto would set his guitar aside, how his fingers would feel dragging through dark hair and scratching at the scalp, cradling the back of his neck carefully. How their mouths would meld together beautifully -

Prompto groaned and his hand moved without much thought to his growing erection, squeezing as he pumped slowly and up and down. He knew, deep in the back of his mind, he shouldn’t do this while thinking of Noct, but...fuck.

He gasped and rested his forehead against the cool wall, thoughts still lost to that dream on the blanket, of how he would let Noct push him on his back and kiss him like mad. How he would laugh between kisses, how _they_ would laugh, and smile and be just. So happy. Being together.

As he touched himself, things moved from being chaste to Noct feeling up under his hoodie, to fingers pushed into the skin at his hip. How Prompto would ride him there, and not care if anyone saw, would push against Noct to feel the friction and to be closer, just a little closer. Noct’s face as he moaned, the way he would say Prompto’s name in a breathy desperate whisper.

Maybe he would take Prompto’s hand and bring it to his mouth, kissing the inside of his wrist, sucking the skin lightly….

Prompto came hard, and a loud moan escaped his throat as he worked himself through it until he was too sensitive. The fantasy vanished quickly, and he was left with the guilt of once again thinking of his best friend like this.

He quickly finished in the shower, dried off, laid down on the bed face up, phone held up over his face to look for something to take his mind of everything.

He had to mute his notifications due to the amount of people interacting with his video and it was getting a bit unsettling. There were so many people commenting on his singing, on his playing, or how cute he was, it was...weird. He tried to reply to some people’s stories mentioning him, but there was so many soon his eyes grew heavy.

So he closed the app, and saw a text from Noct pop up.

Noct Noct: _Hope you’re feeling better. Goodnight dude. See you Wednesday, ya? Need anything lmk_

Prompto worried his bottom lip, then begrudgingly texted back.

Prompto _: Thanks. Gonna pass out now though. See you buddy._

He shoved his phone under his pillow and turned out the light, curling up under covers and hoping with every part of him that he would have a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a huge inner monologue and Prompto I'm sorry it's gonna be okay, but I had to break you a little to get some more sweet sweet emo music out of you in later chapters ily. 
> 
> Two practice songs not listed:  
> [ A Skylist Drive - This Isn’t The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8Pj3Nyrev4)  
> [Coheed and Cambria - Love Protocol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nNnHgJuHdM) [PS coheed is my favorite band in the world so i’m just surprised it took until this chapter to get them in here] 
> 
> Someone Else's Heartbreak [ten points to you if you know where i took this name from]  
> [Euphoria by BTS](https://youtu.be/kX0vO4vlJuU?t=189)  
> [Euphoria Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3B62tLX82og)
> 
> Last Practice Song:  
> [I Prevail - My Heart I Surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNpSHz9tD5M) Shout out to the anon commenter who recommended this song and made me lose my collective shit over how perfect it is ty


	5. i'm self destructing, trust in nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picked up his acoustic guitar and began to toy with the melody. Soon he was singing the words, forming together the idea in his mind and he felt an excitement bubbling in his chest. 
> 
> Despite everything, this was soothing, and still addicting; playing simple melodies alone to an empty room. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto just wants things to go back to normal. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _You burn like a cigarette_
> 
>  
> 
> _I took my time to suck you in_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _So take me out of my head_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _And spread your ashes on my skin_  
> 

Tuesday went by in a haze - by the time Prompto got home from class he hardly remembered being at school, let alone actually retained any actual information he heard in the lectures. His notes were empty and useless, aside from doodles of stick figures and phrases of lyrics.

His sleep the night before hadn’t been without dreams - but it was the kind of dreams that had him tossing and turning and waking up without remembering them exactly. Which almost felt worse than knowing what he dreamed, because at least then he would know why he felt like he had been hit over the head with a hammer for the whole day.

After getting through the day he sat on his couch and stared at the blank TV, debating watching some shitty reality shows to try to pass the time and distract himself instead of doing homework. Noct had sent a few texts throughout the day, and he had given very short responses to at least not totally ignore him, to placate him and hopefully make him believe everything was fine.

But Prompto wasn’t sure what his plan was for the night now that he sat there alone. He knew he could work on music, but that would just open him up for a repeat of the night before. With practice the next day a part of him wanted a break from being an emotional mess, please and thank you.

But he also wanted to work on writing. It had become something cathartic, a practice that let him just get things off his chest without any consequences.

He wanted to go back to when his feelings were shoved deep down, where he couldn’t access them. He wanted to go back to just being friends with Noctis without this darkness looming over everything, without studying every move he made, every text sent, and wondering if there was more to it.

A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even gotten to turn the TV on yet. He rose and peeked through the peephole, because who the hell would be at his door at this time of night?

His best friend apparently, that was who.

“N-Noct?” He opened the door to see him there, bag of food in hand.

“Yo,” Noct said casually, as if it was totally fine he was there. Which it was, totally fine to hang out that is, but they hardly ever hung at Prompto’s place. They usually congregated with Luna or at Noct’s because they were bigger and had more to keep them entertained. His small place often felt crammed with just him in it, let alone more people.

“Hey,” he moved to the side and let Noct in, “what’s up? You okay?”

“Me? Ya, just figured you could use some company. You uh, seemed down yesterday.” He made his way around to the couch and started to get the food set up on the coffee table.

Prompto didn’t have a dining room really and suddenly felt even more embarrassed about it. The downside of a studio apartment and all.

“Oh,” Prompto wasn't sure what else to say as he followed and sat beside Noct. “You didn’t have to do this, I’m an asshole and grump right now.”

Noct clicked his tongue and gave him a look. “Shut up, you would do the same for me.”

Prompto tightened his lips. He would, but there was more to it than Noct’s actions meant. That was the difference here.

“So,” Noct continued normally, “what we watching tonight?”

“Um, well unless Luna will murder us we have episodes of Project Runway to catch up on.”

“Oooo shit well. She might murder us. Or we can pretend we haven't seen it.” Noct started to pull food out of the bags - Prompto noted it was from the same burger place we went to the night before.

“That’s evil.” Prompto couldn’t help but smile when Noct looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “And risky...let’s do it. We die like men.”

Noct snorted. “Let the record show you were in on it.” He smiled and handed Prompto a small cardboard box. “You still like that burger place down the street right?”

Prompto took the burger with a smile. “You know it.”

They settled against the couch with burgers in hand and drinks tucked in their laps while the show played. They had their usual banter, shouting at the screen during parts where the contestants were being ridiculous, booing bad choices by the judges. Their shoulders were close the whole time, and Prompto thought maybe he could do this. Maybe he could be normal around Noct, separate the boxes of emotions and tuck away the ones that were messing everything up. Noct wanted to be his friend, and he didn’t want to fuck that up. He didn’t want to lose Noct. No matter the cost.

As the episode went on and they finished their food, they ended up leaning against each other. Prompto felt exhausted and lethargic, probably just because of the last few days taking a toll plus all the practice - and his eyes felt heavy as he tried to focus on the show.

 

 

“Prom?” A hand on his shoulder shook him awake - he slowly opened his eyes and was staring directly into soft blue, and let out a startled sound. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep.

“Hey sorry,” Noct yawned, “but we both passed out. I figure I should...head out and let you sleep.”

A small part of his brain wanted to tell Noct he could stay. But with only a couch and his bed there, it seemed out of the question. At Noct’s place there was always the spare bedroom - they hadn’t shared a bed since high school, and somehow had moved past that when they moved into their own places. He wouldn’t dare bring that up now.

Prompto sat upright and looked away from Noct’s stare to the credits rolling on the screen. “Oh man, well at least we don’t know how the episode ended, so we can’t ruin it for Luna." He saluted and patted the back of the couch." Thanks for saving our asses from trouble."

Noct let out a laugh. “True that. But hey.” He sat up, hand on the back of the couch and locking his eyes back on Prompto.

He tried to sink into the back of the couch to avoid it.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Prompto licked his lips. “I know, just... Ya. I know, dude.”

“Whatever is going on, you don't have to do it alone. And if this...this person..hurts you, I’ll go after them.”

There was something in his voice, an anger Prompto hardly heard. And his heart leapt because Noctis was being _protective_. Over who was hurting Prompto. For a moment he almost laughed at the idea of it considering Prompto was a mess over _him_.

Prompto scoffed. “What, _you’ll_ fight? With your noodle arms?”

“Hey!” Noct pushed his shoulder and Prompto laughed, “I work out okay? I don’t have noodle arms!”

“Coulda fooled me!” Prompto poked his bicep.

Noct grabbed his forearm.“You wanna go?”

Prompto laughed again and rolled off the couch as Noct dove for him, landing on the floor and crawling out of arm's reach.

“Oh you scared of noodle arms?” Noct was now laying face down on the couch, arms outstretched towards him.

Prompto stood and smiled. “I don't want you to hurt yourself, Gladio would murder me.”

Rolling off the couch and standing, Noct stuck his tongue out and collected the trash from the table. “Just you wait, we'll have a proper spar and I'll show you.”

“You spar with spaghetti now?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Noct walked past him into the kitchen area, throwing away the trash. When he turned around, he was smiling. It felt like old times, almost.

“Seriously, you good though?”

Prompto shifted his weight on his feet before nodding. “Ya, ya I am. This helped, tonight. Thanks.” He tried to match Noct’s smile. “You’re the best.”

Noct closed the distance between them and gripped his shoulder. “Hey, we gotta look out for each other. Don't worry about saying when anything’s wrong, okay?”

Another nod, and Noct seemed satisfied and released him. “I'll see you at practice tomorrow?”

“Ya, for sure” Because he couldn’t say no, he had to try to get back into the way things used to be. One step at a time. “You wanna try a new song or just jam?”

Noct shrugged. “Surprise me. I'm down for either one.”

“Always so lazy to make a decision.”

Noct rolled his eyes, and then Prompto nearly squawked as he was pulled into a hug. They didn’t hug often, not the full body with both arms around each other kind. One armed hugs were the norm for them. But Prompto took the offer, mimicking Noct and wrapping both arms around his waist. Noct’s arms tightened around his shoulders.

“Thanks, buddy.” Prompto spoke against his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was really thanking him for in the end - for still being around, for not forgetting him, for putting up with his idiotic mood swings…for being a good friend despite everything.

Noct just patted his back, and then pulled away, hands on both shoulders. “Hang in there, okay? You’re awesome, you deserve the best. Don’t forget that.”

Prompto blushed. “Same to you okay?”

Noct smiled, but it wasn’t the same as before. Something didn’t quite reach his eyes. He headed to the door and gave another wave before closing it behind him.

Prompto stood still, eyes on the door, and then to the couch, then back up to the ceiling. He took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly and shook out his hands. Noct cared, he was his friend. His best friend. He had to focus on _that._ He wanted Noct in his life. Needed him. And if this was the life they would have together, it was what he had to work with.

Prompto went to his bed and looked at his notebook. He picked it up and flipped through the pages of scribbles and notes - the number of songs in it outnumbered anything they could ever actually play on any given night. He had thought he wouldn’t bring anything new to practices for a while, but something in his heart tugged at the words on the thin paper. He found something, years old, inspired by one of their other favorite local bands they use to go see a lot in high school.

He bit his lip and looked over the words again. He started to hear them in his head, heard the parts where Noct could scream, then heard something else, something new - an inspiration that lit him up, and made him think _no, I need to take this tomorrow._

He picked up his acoustic guitar and began to toy with the melody. Soon he was singing the words, forming together the idea in his mind and he felt an excitement bubbling in his chest.

Despite everything, this was soothing, and still addicting; playing simple melodies alone to an empty room.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday went by in a bit of a blur - Prompto had just one class, so he stayed in bed for as long as he could. The night before he had stayed up much later than intended reworking the song he found for practice that night in a fervor of inspiration. He tried to sleep throughout the day, then resorted to watching videos on his phone while still under the covers until his alarm reminded him he had to actually move.

Class came and went, hardly memorable as Prompto collapsed back into bed afterwards to pass time before rehearsal. Despite how much he didn’t want to go and face the others, he knew not going would only draw more attention to him. And Noct had already come over the night before, so it was clear that he had let on too much of his emotion.

Plus, there was this new song. That kept him going, because he was pretty stoked to share it with them. 

But then his alarm went off and he groaned for the second time that day as he grabbed his phone. He crawled out of bed and threw on his ripped up jeans and a comfy sweatshirt. He wasn’t going to care much tonight - he put on his glasses, and threw a hat on over his hair that he hadn’t bothered to style that day.

He was starting to have anxiety around the song he had decided to bring - but he felt it was something more like the music they listened to, and maybe something they wouldn’t be able to read into so much because of its dramatics.

But just in case, he timed it once again so he arrived at rehearsal right on time instead of early. This time, Luna and Noct were sitting on the small riser with her drum kit, and when he entered the room they both looked up at him.

“Prompto!” Luna hopped up. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Ah,” he dropped down his guitar carefully and started to pull it out of the case. “Sorry, overslept my alarm.”

“Oh it’s alright, but I have some news!” She practically bounced over towards him. Noct tailed after her looking nervous.

He stood upright and got his guitar set up. “Huh?”

Noct was nearly bouncing beside him now with nerves. “Luna got us another gig!”

“Noct!” She turned and smacked his arm and he winced.

“What! You were taking too long to get to it!”

“Wait really?!” Prom tilted his head towards Luna. “At the Immortal?”

“Ya! A band dropped out at the last minute and Nyx asked me if we would play.”

“Oh man, that’s awesome!” Prom lifted his hand and she returned his high five. “When is the show?”

“Well,” Luna paused and the two shared a look before giving him a matched awkward smile, “Friday.”

“ _This_ Friday?” He gripped his guitar tight.

Luna grimaced behind a smile. “But hey, it’s a show?”

Prompto looked at Noct, who shrugged and said simply, “I mean, we have enough songs for a half set?”

“That’s all we need?” Prompto fidgeted. He knew four songs wasn’t really enough.

Luna nodded. “Nyx knows we’re just starting out on original stuff, they just needed someone to fill some time.”

Prompto cleared his throat. “I mean, what if we could bring five songs?”

Noct’s hand was instantly on his shoulder. “You brought something tonight?”

He licked his lips and nodded his head. “Ya, ya I did.”

Luna and Noct cheered and high-fived each other, then Prompto, and then proceeded to tackle hug him.

“Whoa! It’s not that big of a deal guys!”

“You’re so cool!” Noct laughed and pushed his shoulder as he pulled away. Prompto swatted at him.

“I mean, you have to learn it tonight though.”

“I’m always up for a challenge.” Luna winked and ran up to her drums, grabbing her sticks.

“Good, uh, because this one has you singing a solo bit.”

She froze. “What?”

“If you want!” He raised his hands up. “There was just this one part, the way I heard it in my head, I thought it would sound so cool if you sang it.”

She narrowed her eyes, then sat behind her kit. “Okay...you’ll sing it first right?”

He nodded.

“Just point at me when it’s my part.” She cracked her neck and shook out her arms.

“Roger roger,” Prompto got his guitar set around him and grabbed his notebook. He flipped to the flagged pages and went over it one more time. It was like always - he would play first, setting the rhythm, and they would follow.

He tapped his fist against his leg to help him remember the beat, then made hand motions which Luna would know meant room for drums to start. He started to [play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R26czZ9ToyQ)\- it was a fast beat to start, and he closed his eyes and focused on the pressure of the mic against his lips once he started singing. It was a different sound than the other songs, and he pushed down the nervousness. He got to the scream and pointed at Noct with one eye open to see him nod, taking mental notes from his spot sitting on the riser and hitting his thighs with the beat.

At Luna’s part, he almost cracked and stopped. But he dropped the guitar and held the mic with both hands, singing against the mic with a low sultry voice. He didn’t look at either of them, singing the lines until the scream at the end, swaying his hips.

Then he went back to playing, trying to forget that he had just sung something like that, and refused to make eye contact with them the rest of the song, just pointing and making their hand signals for their parts.

He finished playing and leaned back against the wall feeling more exhausted than usual after just one song.

When he opened his eyes, Noct looked like he was about to snap his bass in half at the neck. Luna’s eyes were wide.

“Uh, guys? Hello?”

Noct opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Prompto, holy gods. That was sexy as hell.” Luna fanned herself.

Prompto wanted to bury himself unto a hole in the ground.

“I love that part for me. And the way you sing it overall, it’s so good, super hot.”

“Y-ya? It’s not too much?” He found he couldn’t look back over to Noct who still hadn’t moved at all.

“Hell ya. I can’t wait.” She spun a stick between her fingers. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Cool. Ok, so five songs? Noct?” He finally forced himself to look over at him, and he shook his hands and stood up.

“Yup, five songs. Coool.” He cleared his throat and focused on tuning.

Luna and Prompto air high-fived, and Prompto laughed again. “By the way, what happened to no decisions without the group, Luna?”

She winked. “I figured you wouldn’t mind, just this once.”

“Fiiine. Okay let me write out the set list…” He grabbed a sheet of paper from the notebook and jotted down his proposed order, then handed it to Noct to set on the stage.

“Oh and I’m gonna record this if that’s cool? Could help us too, to see how we look and sound.”

“Oh, ya that’s a great idea!” Luna gave him a thumbs up as she sat at the drums.

Prompto nodded and set up the camera so that it captured the three of them from the corner.

Without his acoustic song from before, having five songs felt good. And if they felt they needed another, he could throw in Bend and Not Break, worst case.

They spent a few hours practicing the new song and running through the others. Prompto did his best to focus on the words and the notes he had to hit on his guitar, instead of the meaning behind all the lyrics. Their rehearsal from Monday was still fresh in his mind if he let it be - instead he let the pain in his arms and the sweat on his forehead be the front of his thoughts as he sang and played.

At the end of the rehearsal, Prompto stopped recording and collapsed to the floor on his back. Noct and Luna joined him, shoulders on either side of him.

“We’re gonna kick so much ass you guys,” Noct wheezed.

“We better or Luna’s boyfriend is gonna kick our asses to the curb.”

“He’s not going to beat you up oh my goodness.”

“So you admit!” Noct sat up defiantly.

Prompto feigned an offended gasp.

“Oh shove off both of you,” she pulled out her accent, which these days was mostly hidden, to play serious. She rolled up and away, and they both followed.

Prompto crawled towards his guitar. “I think my arms are gonna fall off. And my throat is on fire.”

Luna tsked. “Time for tea with honey until Friday. Both of you.”

“Hmm,” he sat on the ground and carefully put his guitar away, while the others got ready to leave in silence. There was something funny in the air between them all, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it. But he assumed he was the cause somehow, still. Even with how hard he was trying to be normal.

“You wanna get some food?” Noct asked as he put his stuff away.

“Oh, I’m meeting Nyx, sorry.”

Prompto caught Noct’s stare and froze. He had to push forward, act like nothing was wrong, or he would lose his best friend forever. “Sure, my treat though since you brought over burgers last night.”

Noct smiled and lowered his head. “Fine, twist my arm.”

Prompto got ready to go and rose. Luna saluted to them both as she walked out of the room. “See you guys Friday! Meet at my place to head over?”

“Ya!” Prompto waved.

Then they were alone again. Prompto adjusted the guitar case on his back. “So where to?”

“The ramen place is open late, how about there?” Noct slung his case over his shoulder.

“Hell yeah, thanks for being a cheap date.” He said the words before he could stop himself, but he turned for the door and made his escape before Noct could see his face burning red.

Noct had driven, so they hopped in the car and blasted music to fill the silence. Despite the night before being chill, that thing in the air rested between them once again. Prompto recalled the way Noct had looked at him after the new song he sang, and he wondered if maybe there was something there he hadn’t thought of in the words that Noct was hearing.

At the ramen shop, they got their orders and found a cozy corner to eat, their knees bumping but no where to really go to avoid it since it was such a small place.

“So,” Noct spoke after a long silence of them just listening to the kpop blasting in the place and the slurping of noodles.

“So?” Prompto chanced a look, but Noct was focused on his bowl.

“That notebook, it has a lot of songs?”

“Ah, um. Yeah. just you know, from over the years.”

“Oh,”

“Why?” Prompto tried to keep eating. His throat felt constricted and he worried he might choke.

“Just such a mix of you know, emotions. It makes more sense now, if it’s not all recent.”

“Hah, dude, I _wish_ I could churn out so many songs so fast. But naw, some of it is from our emo high school years.”

Something in Noct released in a long breath. He set down his chopsticks and spoon and sat back, finally giving Prompto a firm look.

“So you are okay?”

“What? Ya dude. What did you think?” He swallowed and mimicked Noct’s position.

Noct looked at the table and scratched at the wood. “I don’t know, I thought maybe like. You’d had this secret...person or something and they’d dumped you. Or you were fighting. I was trying to guess based...on the songs you brought in to practice.”

Prompto sucked in all the air he could.

“You just seemed sad. I was worried. Luna was too.”

He laughed and saw how Noct relaxed a little more. “I mean, high school right? Like so many of those songs I don’t even remember writing. But I guess angsty teenage shit makes for dramatic music right?”

Noct offered a lopsided smile. “Ya, guess so.”

“But it was so good you believed it right?” He leaned forward and tried to play it all off. Be cool, wiggle his eyebrows, pretend everything was fine. Sure, the words were sometimes years old.

But the feelings...

“Ya ya, you’re awesome Prom.” Noct hit his forehead with a finger and Prompto batted him away.

They went back to eating. Prompto tried to quiet his pulse. And not choke.

“I’m glad though,” Noct spoke up again.

“Hm?”

“That you’re okay. Thought I was gonna have to seriously really fight someone.”

Prompto snorted. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to let you know if I ever need noodle arms to back me up.” He picked a ramen noodle up with his chopsticks and dangled it in the air.

Noct responded by throwing a chopstick at his face he barely managed to dodge. The person behind them wasn’t so lucky.

 

* * *

 

The night of the show Prompto’s anxiety was in full fucking swing. They met at Luna’s again, supplies and clothes in tow, but Prompto had taken the guest bathroom while Noct was in the main.

He stared in the mirror after applying his eyeliner thickly and opting to keep his glasses on tonight. They were all wearing black tonight, or various forms of black and greys. Prompto had managed to find a beat up vest at a thrift store that morning covered in patches that he was stoked to wear.

And as usual, Noct had looked effortlessly good in his black shirt with skulls on it and tight pants with chains hanging off, and knee high boots.

The jerk.

He could pretend things were ‘normal’ after their dinner on Wednesday but the truth was Prompto still didn’t entirely trust himself not to royally mess things up. So the less he was around Noct alone, especially when he was really to lose his lunch with anxiety, the better.

If the others had noticed that he had been more reserved and private, they didn’t comment on it as they all piled once more into Ravus’s truck and headed to the show. Prompto opted to lose himself on his phone, posting some small updates about the show as they made their way.

He had posted clips of their practices spliced up over the course of the two days, and people had responded...nicely? And that was weird. The response to the new song had been especially weird, because people got kind of riled up in the comments.

The internet, man.

What was weirder was the scene waiting at the bar as they pulled up.

It was like the first time, but --

“Wait Luna, who are we playing with tonight again?” He realized he hadn’t even asked or looked into it, he’d been so caught up in his own head that week.

“Kingsglaive,” she replied almost softly, also watching the crowd outside as they pulled past.

Prompto sat back. “What the fuck? Why didn’t you lead with that! Holy shit…”

That explained it, those guys were amazing, and while they hadn’t broken out past Insomnia, they were still super popular locally. He felt a little better, curling a leg up to his chest as they pulled up behind the place to unload. The crowd made a lot more sense now.

But they still were about to play ahead of one of the bands they had looked up to most.

Tonight there would be just two bands, them and Kingsglaive. And they would be playing their own songs. It would be cool. Cool cool cool.

He let out a long breath.

“Hey,” a hand on his shoulder, a soft squeeze, but he didn't look at Noct. He just couldn’t right then, “it’s gonna be fun.”

He nodded. The truck stopped and he hopped out, eager to get his stuff inside and set up. Eager to get through singing these songs that he had set himself up for.

They all helped move everything inside and set up on the stage. Cor and Nyx were there and greeting them and helped,. The energy in the bar was _intense_.

“You know ticket sales went up since Wednesday,” Cor said as they set up his amp.

Prompto stood upright. “Huh?”

“After we announced you guys would be filling in, we had to actually stop sales. The folks at the door have to wait to get in.”

Prompto’s eyebrows nearly shot off his head. “What?!”

Cor patted him on the shoulder and just walked away. Prompto shouted after him, but then there was shouting to his right…

He looked over and saw...people. Pushing against the small barricade that put a bit of space between them and the stage, and all holding out their hands.

He looked to Noct, whose eyes were also wide, and Luna, who was looking out and grinning. She hopped off her seat and moved to the center, with the air and confidence of someone who had done this a million times, and reached out to the hands.

As she touched them and smiled, the room erupted. Noct watched her a second, then followed, shaking hands where he could. The noise in the room grew louder. Then Prompto let out a laugh and did the same. As he reached out, and made eye contact and smiled, people started _screaming_. And more screams as Luna and Noct moved around.

Prompto looked to his left, then hopped off the stage into the open space, and he ran around, into the crowd.

It was invigorating, Amazing. Peaceful. People shook his hands and asked for selfies and autographs and they hadn't even _played_ yet.

Then a gruff hand at his vest collar quickly pulled him up and out. Gladio nearly hoisted him over his shoulder, and the audience booed and Gladio gave them a middle finger as he deposited Prompto back on the stage.

“Don’t do that, you idiot.” He pointed sternly, poking Prompto’s chest. But there was a small smile as well before he vanished beside the stage.

“This is fucking crazy!” Noct said over his shoulder.

“Fuck ya it is!” Prompto looked over to him and smiled, genuinely excited. Noct looked wide eyed and wild, bouncing on his toes.

Luna hit her sticks together now that she was in her seat. “Shall we play then, boys?”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you everyone! And thanks for having us, we’re honored to play on the same stage as Kingsglaive!”

They struck one last note and bowed. The room vibrated with the shouts echoing off the walls. Prompto’s throat felt raw, but he was smiling so wide.

People sang along. With _their_ songs. Had their phones out, recording them play. Screamed along.

His rehearsal videos he had posted online had apparently gotten more attention than he thought; more than half the people who had shown up were singing along, knew the guitar solo parts and knew Luna’s double bass hits, knew Noct’s screaming lines.

And the new song had been a hit, especially when Luna got to sing.

Everything felt so surreal. The whole time, Prompto had been so caught up in it he had forgotten all about the feelings connected to the words he sang. He felt like he was soaring, because he had thought maybe he would be losing this voice, and actually, he could still harness it.

After another bow and wave to the audience, he took off his guitar and set it down. He looked over the crowd of people cheering. To his right was Gladio, arms crossed and watching. A part of him laughed that he had somehow taken on this quiet role as bodyguard without even having to be asked, but the guy was pretty terrifying if you didn’t know him.

Amber eyes made contact with Prompto.

He winked, and then took a leap off the stage.

Gladio’s eyes widened as he flew forward, but then he wasn’t looking at Gladio but the ceiling and all Prompto knew was the feeling of the crowd under him, holding him up, carrying him over the sea of people. Hands were all over his body and Prompto wondered if this was it, if he could live in this moment, away from everything else and just hide in the lights and loud music and cheers of people.

He was carried towards the edge of the crowd, and when he hopped down people cheered more. He took more selfies and laughed harder than he had in weeks.

“Gladio is going to wreck you,” Ignis appeared out of nowhere and pulled him away from the crowd. “Come outside, we need to have a huddle before the next act. You should watch to give your support.”

“Ya ya!” He followed, waving behind him. The surge of adrenaline kept him smiling as Ignis took him through the venue.

Once outside in the cool air and with a water bottle in hand, the three of them all hugged and nearly climbed over each other with excitement.

“Can you guys fucking believe it?” Prompto laughed out.

“Dude that was crazy, where did all these people come from?” Noct clung to his arm and he didn’t even have the ability to think about anything other than they _sang along they were there for them._

“That was unbelievable,” Luna gasped out as she clung to Noctis and rubbed Prompto’s hair, making him shout out.

“That was killer,” Nyx showed up behind them, and beyond him when he turned Prompto could see Ignis and Gladio, and a woman between them as they walked up.

“Luna, Noct, Prompto,” Ignis called out. The others turned and they all followed at Ignis’s instruction to where he stood with that woman, short but with silver hair pulled up into a high bun, tattoos adorning her arms -

Prompto nearly tripped over his own feet. It was the woman from the club he had seen Ignis and Gladio in. But he had to keep moving with Noct and Luna, act like he didn’t recognize her at all.

“Everyone,” Ignis said with a gesture towards the woman, “this is Aranea Highwind. Aranea, this is Armiger.”

They each awkwardly waved. Okay well, Prompto did that, the others looked cool as usual.

She looked each of them over and nodded. “You kids are good. Really fucking good.”

“Thank you so much!” Luna reached out a hand. Prompto was grateful for her every fucking day of his life.

Ignis nodded. “Aranea is a manager and producer of her own record label.”

By this point Prompto was shaking hands with her and his body ceased to function mid-shake. They all stared at Ignis, then at her.

She smirked. “I could have led with that I suppose.”

Luna looked at Prompto, who jumped and released Aranea’s hand.

“So...” Noctis shifted. He bumped shoulders with Prompto and he leaned into the touch without much thought. It was a comfort he very much needed because what the hell was happening tonight?

“Of course I can’t commit to anything here, but I’d like to see a few of your practices, hear more of your songs. Maybe work with you a bit and see what you’re made of.”

“Of course!” Luna once again saved them. “You’ll have to dig into Prompto’s brain here, he’s the mastermind behind all the lyrics.”

Grey eyes widened and she looked to him. “That so, shortcake?”

He swallowed. “Uh yea. Yeah. I mean just the words. These guys help with the uh, instruments of course.”

Smooth. Real fucking smooth.

“Huh,” she studied him more. “Someone got you good.”

“Excuse me?” Prompto squeaked and cowered a little behind Noct because _who was this person_.

She just laughed, and Noct elbowed him in the side.

“Kingsglaive is about to play, come on. Aranea, I’ll send you their rehearsal schedule.” Ignis ushered them back inside.

Aranea and Iggy moved ahead, and so did Noct and Luna. They were all excited to see Kingsglaive play - they’d gone to some of their shows together in high school. It was still so crazy to know they played before them, that their audience also knew Armiger.

The group got separated not long after getting into the crowd, but Prompto was okay with that. His favorite way to listen to music was to be in the middle of the people, moving with the music. And Kingsglaive was good, hard shit.

They were a bigger band - they had a singer, a screamer on guitar, a bassist, drummer, _and_ a keyboardist. They were legit. Super fucking legit. They were the reason Armiger had even been formed, really. Way back, they use to just do covers of their songs in Luna’s garage.

“Hey everyone,” their screamer, Crowe, a kick ass woman with tattoos up her neck, hair styled in a mohawk, crooned into the microphone. The room erupted in screams, Prompto included, even though his throat ached.

“We’re Kingslglaive, let’s fuckin rock.” With that they immediately started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl-_ZmNCOvo) and the room of people flew forward towards the stage in a surge of movement. Prompto was taken up with the motion, letting himself get pulled along. He screamed out the words to the song he had sung along to in his room for years, outside of them playing together way back.

The chorus hit and their singer Luche fell to his knees singing and a mosh pit formed in front of Prompto. He took his position as he shouted along, arms crossed in front of his chest as the pit moved and people jumped in and out and gods it was exhilarating to just be in the moment, listening to the beat of music and screaming lyrics and not having to worry about anything else.

His eyes caught sight of Noct across the circle. He smiled wide at Prompto as they both sang the lyrics, and then everything came crashing down again on Prompto.

This song was one of the ones he would sing thinking of Noct, even back then.

As the song ended, Noct was grabbed by the arm by a few girls who took him away from the crowd towards the bar. Prompto was barely able to catch them asking for autographs, taking selfies. They pressed up close to him and it made Prompto’s heart clench as Noct wrapped his arms around their shoulders and posed with them.

He shook his head and instead focused on the next song, letting himself get lost to the music once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so uh HELLO I am back. I'm sorry I left this hanging for some time - I really wanted to finish my other multi-chapter fic first [a [Promnis au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090114/chapters/40189358), in case anyone is interested] so that I could really focus on this one after. My time is limited and I realized having multiple long fics was not working out. So now that I finished that one, I am back to these boys and oh I missed them. Thanks for waiting!!! Updates should be more regular now. ^^
> 
> also let's just play along that this is how fast things move for small indie bands because this is ficland and I got PLANS I NEED to get to.
> 
> Armiger Set Playlist:  
> [ A Skylit Drive - This Isn’t The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8Pj3Nyrev4)  
> [Coheed and Cambria - Love Protocol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nNnHgJuHdM)  
> [I Prevail - My Heart I Surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNpSHz9tD5M)  
> [Motionless in White - Contempress ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R26czZ9ToyQ) [shout out to rina for suggesting this one holy shit i love it]  
> [A Skylit Drive -Wires and the Concept of Breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJQGPLXTJrs)
> 
> The Kingsglaive band consists of:  
> Screamer/guitarist: Crowe  
> Singer: Luche  
> Drums: Libertus  
> Bass: Tredd  
> Keyboardist: Pelna  
> [[and I knoooow Nyx could so have been in this band but he's just bffs with all of them i swear there is a story there :333]] 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! And please keep sending me songs omg I love it so much, it keeps giving me more inspiration


	6. did you ever see that one person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He played with the hem of his shirt and took a few steadying breaths. Prompto wanted to do everything he could for Noct, of course he did. He looked up at Luna with a smile. “I can do that. Of course. I’ll always be there for him.” 
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto wants to be strong. He really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person_
> 
> __
> 
> _and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

Saturday morning started with a text. It was barely ten in the morning, so it was safe to assume it wasn’t Noct. Prompto reached out from under the covers for his phone, and saw a group text from Luna inviting them both over that night to officially celebrate the show.

Prompto rolled onto his back.

His phone pinged again and he squinted. Luna wasn’t a multiple text kind of person - she always got everything she wanted out in one go because she hated texting.

He held the phone up and almost dropped it on his face when he saw Noct was in fact awake, and had offered to host at his place instead.

What alternate dimension had he slipped into overnight?

He typed out a quick reply that he would be there and offered to bring something. They never took him up on it but he always felt better offering. Then he curled back up under his covers with his phone in hand.

Going through his social media, he was sent back to the night before - the show had been amazing; Kingsglaive had been sick to watch. Prompto tried to focus on that and not the feeling in his chest at seeing Noct surrounded by people who wanted his... _attention_. He got the same thing, so did Luna. It was all part of what they were aiming for.

It meant nothing.

He saw himself tagged in some videos and watched what people had recorded, caught their comments - things like _omg how he looks at noctis_ or _get you someone who looks at you the way prompto looks at noctis when he screams_ and it made him…

Uncomfortable.

Like people were suddenly seeing a part of him he didn't want them to. Hadn’t intended to come through. He pushed his phone away and got up to get some of his freelance work done. He hadn’t been by the studio, but the lady he worked for was real sweet and happy to send him things she needed edited over email. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and got settled at the couch, and spent the day noodling over nature preserve photos and forgetting about the show, his feelings, the strangers seeing right through him.

When his alarm went off to remind him to get over to Noct’s, he checked his phone to confirm they hadn't asked him to bring anything. He often got in the zone when editing pics, just like with writing music. He just…let himself get sucked into the distraction.

He checked the kitchen to make sure there wasn’t anything he could bring by chance, and when that was a bust changed into some comfy pants and a long sleeve shirt, not bothering with his contacts. It almost felt weird, to go see the others without his guitar in tow, and he realized maybe that was why Luna wanted to just hang out - they had spent the last few weeks really so focused on practicing and playing music, they had hardly actually hung out.

He tried to quell his nervousness and made his way over. It was just like old times, it was chill. Super chill.

The train ride was quick, thankfully, and he arrived at the same time as the pizza guy, score. He paid for the pizza himself because Luna and Noct combined never let him pay for anything, and then let himself into Noct’s apartment.

“Helloooo!” He shouted as he slipped off his shoes. “Someone order pizza?”

Luna was stretched out on the couch. Noct peeked out from his bedroom. “Aw shit, did you cover it?

“You betcha.” Prom gave him finger guns after he set the boxes down on the counter. “So what we doing?”

Luna popped up. “Oh, we have Project Runway to marathon, boys.”

Prompto cheered and started to get plates and glasses for drinks. Sit and watch trashy television for hours was something he could definitely handle. Once they were all settled on the couch, Luna paused the show before it could start and lifted her glass. Noct and Prompto followed.

“To our kick ass show last night.” She spoke overly proper, making them both snort, and they all clinked their glasses together and cheered.

“I still can’t believe it happened,” Prompto sat back with a slice of pizza in hand. “It feels like it was a dream.’

“And now Aranea wants to come and check us out, that is wild,” Luna mused.

“Ya,” Noct chewed thoughtfully. Luna gave him a look and Prompto tried to ignore the tension he could sense between the two.

“Oh! Before we start I have something else!” Luna grinned. Prompto sat upright again, smiling back at her.

“Nyx asked me out _officially.”_

Prompto snorted, Noct rolled his eyes and in unison they groaned, “Just now?”

“Oh shush you know we weren’t officially dating yet.”

“He ask you after the show?” Prompto bounced. He could tell Luna was dying to tell them the story.

“Mmhm. During the last song of Kingsglaive’s set, it was so romantic, he held me as they played,” she got a wistful look. Prompto didn't mean to look over at Noct, but their eyes met, and Prom cleared his throat and raised his glass.

“To Luna and Nyx! May your babies be beautiful.”

“Oh my gods Prompto” Luna feigned offense, but they cheered anyways.

“Speaking of, Noct, you sure had a lot of ladies around you last night,” Prompto wiggled his eyebrows.

Noct finally seemed to liven up a little at that, mostly in that he looked like it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

“Not like it mattered. I got so many numbers. So annoying.”

“Pff, you should have shared the love!”

Luna snapped around to look at Prompto, and he caught something in her look. He looked at Noct, who looked...weird. Almost upset?

“What?” Noct set his pizza slice down. The air in the room shifted.

“I don’t know dude, like, I mean. You could- I could take some numbers off your hands right?” He tried to nervously laugh. He felt he had somehow fucked up but he wasn’t even sure how.

Luna sipped her drink. Noct’s hands curled into fists on his knees.

“Bathroom.” He stood abruptly and marched away.

Prompto sat there, blinking. The door slammed.

“Um, what was that?”

Luna sighed. “It’s…” she looked towards the bathroom. “Things have been tough for him lately, Prompto.”

“What, dating?”

She waved her hand. “No he isn’t trying to date as far as I know, but I guess just. His dad, he’s been putting a lot more pressure on Noct, in general. I think Noct is scared of what that could mean. And I think he forgets, sometimes. That you’re...”

“Pan?”

She nodded. “I think he sees you like his buddy in arms. Him getting girls’ numbers and complaining is a way he tries to...bond? And then he gets reminded, I think he sometimes wishes he was like you. It would make his family proud, he thinks.”

There was so much for Prompto to unpackage in Luna’s words. “His family, they don’t really-”

“No of course not, Regis loves Noctis no matter and has said as much. But it still sits on his heart I think.” She looked towards the bathroom, and worried her bottom lip.

“You know, before he came out, he thought he would just marry me and call it done.”

“What?”

“I mean he was ten. But...Noct doesn’t like complicated things. And things lately have been...very much that.”

“I wasn't trying to upset him. I don’t really want those numbers.”

“Don't you?”

Prompto laughed. The safe answer would be to say he was kidding and of course he wanted the numbers. But he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. “Hell no. I’m a mess. No one wants this.”

Luna looked at him, then to the bathroom, then back to him. “You know, I think Noct...he needs you. Just remember that.”

Prompto couldn’t do anything past stare at her because what was she on about?

She continued when he didn’t speak. “This band, you, offer him an escape from the life he feels he is being thrust into. I’ve tried to help him. My family wanted me to become a doctor but I didn’t want that. They wanted me to inherit their practice and that life wasn’t how I wanted to live. Instead I’m in non-profits, because that’s how _I_ want to help people. But it’s scary, to go against what your family expects.

Regis is kind, and has been letting Noct live his life while in school, but I think after you both graduate this spring...I think that’s when he expects Noctis to get more serious.”

Prompto set his pizza on the table. His heart was pounding. He wanted to throw open the bathroom door and pull Noct into a hug and never let go.

“He needs this band, now more than ever, Prompto. To give him something to focus on that isn’t his future.”

He played with the hem of his shirt and took a few steadying breaths. Prompto wanted to do everything he could for Noct, of course he did. He looked up at Luna with a smile. “I can do that. Of course. I’ll always be there for him.”

She nodded and smiled. “He might just be a little cranky sometimes.”

“I can deal with a cranky Noct.”

She sipped her drink, and Prompto sank back against the couch with his pizza once more. When Noct emerged from the bathroom, neither of them commented on how his eyes looked a little red. But Luna slid over and demanded Noct sit between them as she hit play for the show.

Prompto hardly paid attention though. His thoughts whirled with everything Noct was going through. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself- he had full control of his life, and okay sure things were a mess but it was _his_ mess, and he got to choose what he did next. If Noct did step away from his dad’s business he didn’t have anything else to anchor to, and Prompto knew that scared Noctis. They hadn’t talked about it a lot, because like Luna said, Prompto wasn’t the one he talked to for that. Noct had Luna, to talk to about the woes of their inheritance, their families.

Which was fine. Sure.

As the show went on, Luna leaned against Noct’s shoulder. Prompto cozied up under his arm, both of them quietly offering their silent support and comfort.

That was what Prompto could do - be there, be a support. Not bog down Noct with more shit to be worried about, like his selfish emotions.

Once it seemed Noct’s mood had lifted towards the end of the night, Prompto snapped a pic of them all curled up together and posted it with the caption _cozy night in with the bffs._ He tried not to think about how good it felt to be cuddled up to Noct, or how comfortable they looked together in the picture.

He couldn’t be selfish, not when Noct had so much weight on his own shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Monday rehearsal Prompto showed up a little early, because Aranea was supposed to show and he didn’t want to risk being late for her. _Gods no_. She looked like she could easily crush him with one hand.

Luna and Noct showed up not long after, and they all started setting up. Prompto felt like there was something lighter between them as Noct chatted about his latest video game purchase while he tuned his bass. There was some nervousness, too, but it was mixed with excitement.

Then Ignis walked into their studio, with Aranea in tow, and everyone immediately came to attention like a drill sergeant had entered. Aranea was shorter than them, but she still commanded a presence that Prompto was envious and terrified of all at once. The thigh high boots with spikes on the toes helped with that.

“So, here’s the deal.” She studied each of them as she spoke. “I’m just going to watch you play first, see how you practice, listen to you a bit more. Then we’ll chat. Got it?”

Everyone nodded quickly in agreement. Prompto looked to the others. “Wanna just go through our new stuff?”

“Same playlist as last Friday?” Noct replied, and he nodded. They kicked off the first song and Prompto tried to focus on just playing and not on Aranea’s intense stare.

Halfway through the set, Aranea stepped forward and they all froze.

“Okay, heard enough,“ she turned and looked at Ignis, who gave a quick gesture as if to say _go on_.

“Come to me please.”

They set down their guitars and Luna hopped off the riser, and they stood in front of Aranea. The nervousness was thick between them all.

“You kids are...”

_Terrible. A joke…_

“Really something.”

They all just stared. Prompto knew his mouth hung open but he didn’t care.

“I’m serious. I’ve been talking to Ignis, and we can work out a deal where if this goes nowhere, you don’t worry about the cost.”

“Cost?” Noct crossed his arms defensively.

“Basically, if you hit it big, then I get a cut. Otherwise, I’m the one who loses.” She grinned and Prompto felt like he needed to sit down.

“You, want to be our manager?” Thank gods for Luna, ever the one who could speak for them.

“You guys up for it?”

“You kidding?” Prompto grabbed Luna’s arm.

“Not at all, shortcake.”

“Hell ya,” Noct said, his eyes wide and sparkling. “We’re up for it. Right?”

Prompto didn’t even hesitate, especially when it meant seeing Noct look so happy.

“Ya!”

“Okay, great," she pulled out a folder from her bag. “Lets talk.”

Talking apparently meant just going over...a lot of details and legal shit. And social media stuff; they needed an official account, not just Prompto’s chocobo_butt one.

So Aranea made Prompto still in charge of their social media, but he had to use new accounts. And there were rules on what to post, and when.

“Only band related stuff, but it can be fun. Like if you’re all out somewhere, but never post that you’re there, when you’re there. Got it?”

They all nodded, but Prompto the most emphatically. He had started taking notes on everything she said, there was so much to keep track of.

“Next step is the album. You need a few more songs though, and a mix of styles. So, Prompto?”

He almost jumped at her saying his name. “Y-yes?”

“First up, can you try to write something like that newest one? The dramatic lyrics, something about ashes?”

He reached for his notebook. “Oh, I can see-”

“No no,” Aranea immediately cut him off and he stopped moving. “I want you to write something new. Not from your notebook. Something...deep. Pull it deep from your soul.”

He cleared his throat. “O...kay.”

“You got a few weeks, but then I’ll start to bug you. Just something that could make people cry.”

“Cry?”

She shrugged as if she was asking for something totally normal. “That’s how you hook them. Raw emotion. Can you do it?”

He looked at Luna, then at Noct. “Ya, ya I can.” If that was what it took to make them able to do great, to help Noct, then he would do it. He had to.

“Great. Now, your schedule….

By the end, as Aranea and Ignis left, they all collapsed to the floor as if they had just practiced for hours.

“Being in a band is a lot of work,” Prompto whined.

“We got this,” Noct said defiantly. Prompto turned his head, and they caught each other’s stare.

“Ya, we do.” They did a fist bump, then offered the same to Luna when she complained about being left out.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks Prompto hardly had time to really think about much aside from band, school, some work when he could, and sleep. Aranea had them practicing three times a week, to work on their stage presence and tighten up their music. In between that Prompto had to also work on their social media upkeep and work on writing new songs.

Prompto still hadn’t written The Song, but he had been pulling more things from the notebook to at least keep Aranea happy to have more things to try at practice. Not every song worked out, but she seemed happy enough to have something new every time they meet.

After every practice, Noctis and Prompto got food together, and those were the moments Prompto both really hated and loved. They took advantage of the time together because with the increased band practice and attention, Ignis had to negotiate that to do so Noct had to make sure to focus on his studies at home.

The distance helped Prompto, as much as he hated to admit it, until those dinners. They kept going back to the ramen place, and it became their haunt where they crowded at the bar, knees touching and usually browsing the internet together on the phone in between them. Prompto had a pinboard too for each of their looks, and so they sometimes spent time going through that, looking at different inspiration for their next show.

And to keep up on social media, Prompto of course posted every time they were out, doing their post practice ritual, but carefully followed Aranea’s rules. He tried to ignore the increasing number of hearts and comments people made about he and Noct.

He also hoped Noct never looked at their social stuff.

During this time they also started playing small gigs. Nothing like at the Immortal; more dive bars around the city, and they just used the same playlist from that first show, since those are the most polished songs. And Aranea wanted to save some music for the album. They were slowly getting better at being on the stage. Prompto was getting less shy and Noct started moving around more and coming to his side of the stage. Luna was getting more of a voice and getting more daring with her drum solos.

After each show the group of them would roll into a Kenny’s high on the music and crowd, and drink too much coffee and eat shitty greasy omelettes and Prompto loved it, loved how they would all be squished together in the booth and how Noct had to push up against his side, their legs touching.

He hated it also. But he lost himself in the schedule, in everything he had to do.

He sat at home at night and tried to think of new words to put to paper, thinking of the ask from Aranea.

Two months into this routine, they had four shows down, their social media was booming, and they were kicking ass with some of the new stuff they were working on. Prompto was exhausted ninety percent of the time but he didn’t care. He’d never felt more alive.

It was Friday without a show, so a night off for him, and he somehow had caught up on homework. He stared at the blank pages of his notebook, and debated giving himself a night off from that as well. He flopped onto the couch and pulled out his phone from his pants. Noct probably couldn’t hang out, but maybe -

His phone started to ring and he almost dropped it, and thought maybe it was Noct because haha wouldn’t that be funny?

But it was Luna, which given lately was strange. Her and Nyx were attached to the hip and so anytime not with them at band stuff was usually spent with him. But she hated texting, so it wasn’t strange to get a call, but...

“Hey,” he answered, sitting up.

“You busy tonight?”

He debated only for half a second, “Naw, just planned on chilling. Whats up?”

“Just needed some time to chill as well, but didn’t want to be alone. Nyx is working.”

The next question came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “What about Noct?”

There was a moment where Luna hesitated, like she didn’t want to say something and Prompto got nervous without even understanding why.

“He’s on a date.”

The floor dropped out from under Prompto. He blinked at the TV that wasn’t even turned on, and swallowed.

“Oh, ya, sure. Of course. We can uh. Where do you want - “

“Prompto - “

No no nope he wouldn’t give her any more insight into his thoughts, no no no.

“It’s Friday night, we could go see a movie?” He wouldn’t have to talk, they could just sit and watch something mindless and he could not think about the fact that Noct was out with someone else. On a date, maybe holding their hand, maybe kissing them, and then maybe -

“That sounds lovely. Meet you in thirty at the theater?”

“Yup!” Prompto was thankful she didn’t say anything more.

The movie was just a shitty popcorn action flick but it was perfect. It had them laughing and cheering and considering for some reason there was almost no one else in the theater, they could be as obnoxious as they wanted. And it was nice, to hang out with Luna. He hardly ever got the chance to be just with her.

They walked out of the theater, and he hoped to maybe part ways, avoid any chance of talking -

“I’m starving, can we grab a bite?” She tugged on his arm and he hid the urge to say no and instead nodded with a soft smile.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t make sure you didn’t go hungry?”

She snorted and swatted at him, and looped her arm in his as they walked. It was nice, to be close to someone without any of the fear, anxiety, and all that junk he had been holding onto with Noct.

_Noct_

“So uh,” he knew he would regret this, he was clearly a masochist.

“I don’t know him,” she whispered, “it’s someone his dad wanted him to meet. Son of a business partner.”

They started moving again, though Prompto’s feet were heavy. Of course that would be better for Noct. To have someone who could exist beside him in the society he would be no doubt plunged into eventually.

“He’s probably miserable,” Luna added as they walked into the nearby diner.

“I’m gonna drown myself in a ton of pancakes,” was all he could say back, because what else could he say? He had no claim to Noct, he had no right to be upset, or hurt, or anything. Or even to ask. If Noct hadn’t told him then he clearly didn’t want him to know.

It further cemented the idea that Noct was always going to be there, next to Prompto, but always out of reach.

He took in a breath as they sat. Luna excused herself to the restroom.

He pulled out his phone and opened the notepad app. He started typing furiously, his eyes glazing over a little and tears welling and once he did wipe them away, and he thought maybe someone brought coffee but he just started...going, typing out a string of words and --

Pancakes were placed in front of him and interrupted his thoughts. He jumped and set the phone down quickly. Luna studied him from across the table with a soft, concerned look.

“Sorry I, ah, got inspired.”

She nodded and started to eat her french toast. “You seemed very intense, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Sorry. I..”

“Can I see?” She tilted her head to the side, and Prompto wasn’t sure. He didn’t…he didn’t think he could tell her no so he slid the phone over anyways and focused on meticulously buttering each individual pancake. He hadn’t finished writing the song but he knew where it was going, and he itched to finish.

He heard her make a soft sigh before she looked up. She slid the phone back, and something different was on her face.

“Finish it, please?”

“Huh?”

“Finish before you forget. It’s beautiful, Prompto.”

He stared at her, then set down his fork, and went back to typing away.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning Prompto woke up and read the words he wrote, sitting in that shitty diner and inhaling way too many pancakes. Luna had been amazing, sitting there quietly, looking over things when Prompto finished, offering thoughts, though mostly it was along the lines of just being impressed, which he appreciated. But he was sure Aranea would tear it apart.

He grabbed his acoustic and let out a long breath. He sometimes would do live videos of him practicing - people seemed to enjoy watching the process. So he did an impromptu stream, even though his hair was a fluffy mess and he just wore a baggy tank top and sweatpants.

He didn’t talk to the camera, just sat there jamming on the guitar, not singing the words out loud. Not yet.

It was hard enough to read them.

But the song took shape. He could hear Noct, screaming out parts. He could hear himself, signing softly, mouth pressed to the mic and eyes squeezed tight.

This song was everything, all his pain, put to words more so than anything in his notebook and it hurt, it fucking _hurt_ to read it all.

He still hadn’t gotten a text from Noct, and he hadn’t bothered to reach out. He wasn’t sure what he would do, what he would say if Noct admitted he had a good time. What if he liked the guy, what if...

He focused on the slight burn of his fingers on the strings of the guitar, focused on trying to make a rhythm that matched the words, and only glanced at the screen to see the number of hearts people were sending to the chat.

He smiled softly. People were asking for him to sing, but he knew he couldn’t.

By lunch he had figured out enough to bring to practice on Monday and turned off the stream. He made himself a quick lunch of rice and curry and curled up on the couch to watch TV before getting some work done.

His phone pinged from his bed, and he decided not to look.

 

* * *

 

Prompto would admit he had seen better days. He had kept himself holed up all weekend, practicing more of that song. Not going out. He still hadn’t tried singing the song out loud and realized that if he played the music that night at practice he would be expected to, and then Noct would hear it and -

He had finally texted Noct, a little, starting Saturday night. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the date, so Prompto didn’t ask. Maybe Luna wasn’t even supposed to tell him.

He walked into practice on Monday and everyone was already there and fuck.

Aranea took one look at him and Prompto believed more and more she was a telepath.

“You look like shit,” she said as he set down his guitar. He brought his acoustic, since his electric was kept at the small space they had now, and that made her step closer.

“You got something new today?”

He cleared his throat. He looked over to Luna, sitting at her kit. She nodded and gave a thumbs up. Noct stared at him, an edge of concern to his expression.

“Y-ya. wrote it this weekend.”

“The lyrics are intense,” Luna offered up. And at that Noct’s head snapped up to her. “I got to watch him write, he just zoned out, right in front of me, it was amazing.”

He looked down and focused on tuning his acoustic before setting it down. It was for the second part of the song anyways.

He could feel everyone staring at him.

“I’ll uh, the usual. Point and stuff,” he cracked his neck . Noct seemed like he wanted to ask a million questions, but hey so did Prompto so. Cool.

He shook it off. He didn’t deserve to be mad. Noct didn’t deserve that.

“This is a long one,” he spoke into the mic even though he really didn’t need to, “fair warning.”

“I love it already,” Aranea sat on the riser, watching intently.

The song started with a long intro, first minute of just guitar. He had gone with something simple. A tune he had actually played around with a lot when he was bored but never got to use. In an ideal world, there would be a violin; he could hear it coming into play, but could do without.

He signaled where the others would start to play with nods of his head, the sounds intending to switch gears at about a minute in. but still just strumming, Luna started to follow along on the bass drum and cymbals lightly, but Noct still just watched. Which was fine, he often liked to listen first before really jumping in.

He got to where Noctis would scream. He almost wished he could, because then the words would be hidden a little, not so exposed by his voice as he sang them out.

By the time it was his turn to sing again, Luna and Noct were in full swing testing the waters, and Prompto let them.

Then the long interlude. He could tell as he played, the others were all watching and waiting for the eventual end. But he hadn’t been joking, this was a ten minute song.

His guitar solo came, and he let the last note hang in the air while he grabbed the acoustic.

He started to strum the next part of the song, shuddered a breath and stepped up the mic.

He put everything into the words. He wanted Aranea, everyone, to feel what he had poured into the music. He wanted this to be what she was looking for.

But he didn’t want to watch them as he performed. Didn’t want to see Noct’s face. He could feel he was about to cry and it made his voice crack a little. But maybe that was okay. He squeezed his eyes shut as he sang.

He nearly whispered the last words and then let the room fall into silence. Prompto focused on the ceiling. He blinked a few times before bracing himself for their reactions when he finally looked back down.

Noct’s bass hung in front of him. Luna sat still at the drums. Aranea hadn’t moved from where she sat on the riser.

“Wow,” Luna was the first to speak and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Prompto, that was...powerful.”

He shuffled and cleared his throat. Luna speaking up first was nice of her, but she kind of knew what they were getting into. But the others...

“Kid,” Aranea rose and strode over to him. She gripped him by both shoulders. “That is going to destroy. Everyone, holy shit.”

“Is that-”

“That’s very. Very good.”

“Oh,” he whispered. He looked over Aranea’s shoulder at Noct, who hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved, only stood staring at him.

“Noctis?” Luna said carefully, and he blinked a few times and looked at her, then over to Prompto again.

“It...shit. Prom I don’t even know what to say. You just wrote that? This weekend?”

“I...ya.”

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Aranea shook him, “I think you guys are ready for your next show.”

 

* * *

 

Aranea got them booked at the Immortal for two weeks later. It wasn’t a lot of time, but since they had been practicing so much before, they really just had to focus this new one. Short Stories with Tragic Endings, he had called it.

Playing the song didn’t get easier as they rehearsed. So Prompto half-assed it in a lot of the practices. But Aranea didn’t say anything about it. No one did.

He went through the motions as they practiced their other songs as well. They played, he recorded, he posted snippets on social media. Went to dinner with Noct like always.

Something had broken though, with this song. Like he had opened up something he close again completely. No matter how hard he tried, there was an ache in his chest always.

Noct never talked about the date. Luna didn’t bring it up either. They just kind of. Existed. And he hated it but he also didn’t know what else to do because he wasn’t sure he could do more, without breaking.

But as the show got closer he started to try to pull himself out of it. He had to be able to play, to put on a show, and Aranea started to get impatient with his lack of energy.

And so he pulled himself back into it, and tried to get lost in the music. Focused on playing the notes and singing the words and pretend they were just that, notes and words.

 

* * *

 

The scene at The Immortal as they arrived for their show was crazy. They were headlining, somehow. Prompto would guess Nyx had something to do with it but whatever, that was show business right? It’s all about who you knew.

So they were there, setting up, and it was crazier than the last time they played - they had a following now, people who showed up to every show. People who took pictures and asked for autographs and were livestreaming the concert and...

Prompto set down his guitar and turned away from the stage, facing Luna. She looked like the most ironic emo angel, hair up in her now signature matching buns and dark eye makeup, the light making her shine bright.

He took in a few breaths.

“Hey,” Noct was there in an instant, hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Ya, ya of course.” he turned and their eyes met. Gods, Noct was so gorgeous. The lighting of the stage highlighted his cheekbones, his jawline. The makeup around his eyes made the blue pop. His tank was loose on him, hanging to expose his collarbone and some of his chest, but he wore tight black ripped jeans and tall black boots and-

“You’re gonna be amazing, Prom,” Noct said and squeezed his shoulder.

Right, he had to get his head back in the game.

“You too, buddy,” he held out a fist, and Noct bumped against it.

“Let’s do this.”

Prompto shook it out, stepped up to the mic and the crowd erupted. “Hey everyone, we’re Armiger. Let’s get to it.”

They had opted to bring just two new songs - the one he had just written, and another they had all really loved in practice that was a slightly more pop sound but still had screaming to it.

Once they started playing it like everything melted away - he got lost again in the sounds, the people singing. And soon it was like the other shows before he had heard about Noct going out with someone. He and Noct moved around the stage, bumped shoulders. Sang into each others’ mics together.

During [the new song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_I_6lZSCnU)people calmed down a little, since many of them hadn’t heart it, but by the end people were singing along and moving to the beat. It was fine, the newer songs were always less energy when people didn’t know them yet. It was still exhilarating. Every time Noct had a screaming part, Prompto couldn’t help but watch the concentration on his face, the way he closed his eyes and pushed his mouth against the mic. His favorite moments were always when he didn’t have to play his bass when he screamed, how he would grip the stand and lean forward or backwards pushing all his energy out through this voice.

The whole set was amazing, exhausting and - then Prompto remembered. The last song. After the second to last one, they paused and reset their instruments a little, and Prompto took a long drink of water before stepping back up to the mic.

“Hey everyone, “ the room erupted in shouts, “this is our last song for the night. Thanks for coming out! It’s a new one, so uh, hope you like it.”

He stepped away and started [to play the intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2gmg8MsZ1E). He focused on looking down, until Luna and Noct joined in. He moved with the beat, stepping into the center and Noct stood beside him. He heard some shouts from the crowd.

Noct slid back to the mic and when it was time to scream and the room became a sea of people moving. 

> _Here you stand seething with guilt._
> 
> _Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._
> 
> _The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,_
> 
> _the one thing that I cannot give_

A pit had formed within seconds and Prompto smiled as he moved to his own mic. 

> _Did you ever see that one person_
> 
> _and the way they do these things_
> 
> _and it hurts you so much it's like choking choking_

The music slowed when Prompto sang. The shift threw everyone off, he could tell, but whatever. He kept his eyes open and watched the crowd as he sang, then he and Noctis sang together, Noct screaming out Prompto’s words while he sang and it was. Haunting. 

> _I can give you freedom from your guilt,_
> 
> _with a flick of my wrist onto yours._
> 
> _I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile._
> 
> _I can give you death with the look upon my face._

He chanced a look as Noct kept singing while he just played. Then jumped in and their eyes met as he sang. 

> _This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,_
> 
> _with no last kiss and no regrets;_
> 
> _you don't deserve good bye._
> 
> _This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,_
> 
> _with no last kiss and no good bye._

The next part got more intense. The pit formed again, and his guitar riffs intensified, the drums loud in his ears. He could see that some people were screaming along. Some people were listening. The front row of people though he recognized, and they screamed along to every word. 

> _Here you stand seething with guilt._
> 
> _Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._
> 
> Prompto had his speaking part. His nerves were starting to get to him though.
> 
> _With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss._
> 
> _No story book ending for this fairy tale of you._
> 
> _Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your_
> 
> _lifeless hand._

They jammed on the last part before Prom would need the acoustic, and Noct came over as they played with their guitars facing each other, bouncing their heads in time as the beat slowed. 

> _Cry for you._
> 
> _Shed tears. Mourn._
> 
> _Wish the end._

Prompto switched to his acoustic. The room cheered. Some people clearly knew. He played and stepped up to the mic. He could feel Noct still near him. His heart raced as he started to sing. 

> _Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,_
> 
> _and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_
> 
> _So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze._
> 
> _It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions_
> 
> _and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds._

He forced himself to open his eyes and look up as he sang about the clouds. For dramatics, Aranea had said. Then he looked at Noctis again as he sang and then it was done. He couldn’t look away.  

> _You let this one person come down for the most perfect moment._
> 
> _And it breaks my heart to know, the only reason, you are here now is, a reminder_
> 
> _of what I'll never have._
> 
> _I'll never have. I'll never..._

He was singing to Noct, but then he and Luna joined in to play their parts and he still couldn’t stop. He heard the audience singing though. And it finally pulled him away. 

> _Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._
> 
> _standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._

People were holding up phones like lighters, singing along. And he felt it, the tears prickling and his voice cracking. 

> _But this table for one has become bearable._
> 
> _I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you._
> 
> _Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person_
> 
> _and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

His throat tightened and his eyes watered. He wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to be able to sing it. _Fuck-_  

> _So much it's like choking down the embers of a great blaze._
> 
> _It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions_
> 
> _and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds._
> 
> _And you let this one person come down. come down._
> 
> _I cherish you. I…_
> 
> _cherish you._

He stepped away from the mic, just a little, but Noct noticed. He stepped over, slowly, and Prompto kept playing to distract himself as much as he could while Noct leaned against his back.

He held back a sob. The audience kept singing. 

> _Just say that you would do the same for me._
> 
> _just say you would do the same for me._
> 
> _just say you would do the same..._
> 
> _just say you would do the same for me._
> 
> _For as much as I love Autumn,_
> 
> _I'm giving myself to Ashes._

At this point there was no sound in the room, except his words coming back to kick him in the heart, and Prompto’s pulse in his ears, the tears down his face cooling as those who knew the song finished singing.

The last note hung in the air.

Prompto let out a weak sound and he finally turned around. People were crying. Cheering. Reaching for him. He looked over the room. People were recording this; it was going to be everywhere, him being an embarrassment and fucking up and Noct, an arm reaching around his lower back and his low voice saying something and -

Prompto pulled out of Noct’s grasp, took off his guitar, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Set List:  
> A Skylit Drive - This Isn’t The End  
> Coheed and Cambria - Love Protocol  
> I Prevail - My Heart I Surrender  
> Finch - Letters To You  
> Motionless in White - Contempress  
> A Skylit Drive -Wires and the Concept of Breathing  
> From Autumn to Ashes - Short stories with Tragic Endings 
> 
> Normally I haven't been including song lyrics themselves here, but what Prompto's sings here was extremely important, so I included them just in case anyone is unable to listen along. 
> 
> This is the second song I added to my playlist for this AU when I first started working on it, and finally writing this scene I've been thinking of for months was pretty intimidating.
> 
> This chapter was challenging, because I really the emotion while Prompto was singing to come through, and I'm not sure if I accomplished it exactly as I had imagined, but I think it's pretty close. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. I lose my voice when I look at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your muse is heartache," she said matter of factly, "and with that comes some things you might not want to face, and some things you will be forced to. You have to decide if it’s worth it."
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto has to figure out how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _What would you say if you could say_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Everything you needed to_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _To the one, you needed to?_  
> 

_Get it together, Prompto. Get it together. Come on._

Prompto repeated the mantra to himself over and over again as he tried to get his breathing under control. His eyes focused on the ground between his feet.

He had run past so many people out the back of the venue, veering left and down an alley, to try to avoid any sort of confrontation. He only hoped no one would follow him. He didn’t want to be seen, not like this. His throat constricted and his chest tightened as he pressed against the wall and slid to the ground.

_Breathe. Breathe, you fucking idiot._

He started to take big gulps of air. He hiccuped and then couldn't stop from laughing at himself as he finally came around enough to wipe the tears from his face.

He had just ran. Fucking ran like a dumb kid.

Noct's words rang in his head.

_"I'm here, Prompto. It's okay."_

Prompto gripped his knees. What the hell did that even mean? He took in another deep breath of cold night air and let out a shuddering gasp. Noctis didn't mean anything other than that he was _there_ , in that moment, with Prompto, because he was clearly upset.

But Prompto had his head so far up his own ass he panicked and thought _what if Noctis meant something else._

And even then - his reaction had been what, to just run? What was wrong with him, when there was even a miniscule chance that Noctis could be showing him something he had been wishing for and in a moment when he reached out, Prompto just _left him._

No wonder he was alone, he couldn’t manage this kind of shit on a normal day, let alone when he was emotionally compromised. By his own music.

He was such a disaster.

"Hey, shortcake," Aranea's voice broke through his mental pummeling as she rounded the corner. He winced at being found. And by her. He braced himself for her to come down hard on him for acting like a fool.

She didn't say anything though, just stood there studying him. She looked back towards the direction of the venue and then stepped into the darkness and out of view of other people.

He looked down at the ground between and rested his forehead on his knees.

"I messed it all up." He spoke quietly. He didn’t like admitting such things out loud, but here they were.

He heard her sitting next to him. Her shoulder brushed his as she settled.

"What, are you kidding? This is the shit kids eat up."

He let out a huff.

"Listen, whatever is going on, you aren't the only one who's ever felt like this. The reaction of the crowd tonight is proof enough. You had people singing along to just the bits they knew from your videos and what they caught on as you played - that means it connected with them.”

A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him softly. “Don't you get it?"

Prompto could only shrug. He did so lightly, not wanting to seem like he was trying to get out from under her touch.

"You’re a good kid, Prompto," her hand fell from him and she shifted against him, "and I don't connect myself to just anyone. I wanted to work with you all because you have _heart_. Guts. And that's what people want more than anything from their music."

He squirmed but kept his eyes cast downward.

"Whatever is going on, maybe this will also somehow help you, the way you are helping other people work through their own feelings."

He lifted his chin and stared at the wall across from them. "Music used to help," he whispered, "but I feel like now it just...Hurts." It was another admission he’d never made out loud to anyone, and to say such a thing to someone like Aranea felt so childish and lame.

She didn't say anything at first. He distantly could hear a familiar voice shouting his name. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was Noctis, looking for him. He was sure his phone probably had a constant stream of messages and missed calls.

"Your muse is heartache," she said matter of factly, "and with that comes some things you might not want to face, and some things you will be forced to. You have to decide if it’s worth it."

He turned his head to meet her gaze. She had her knees drawn up like him, head resting against the wall. She offered him a soft smile when they made eye contact.

"I don't know if I can write another one like this last one. Or if I want to."

"That's fair," she shifted and crossed her legs, "and you don't have to."

He looked away, unable to help the guilt washing over him. Was she going to kick him out, is that what she meant? If he couldn’t write more songs like that was he even worth anything?

"Listen, kid, you have what, one month of school left?"

He hummed as an answer, the reminder another twist of the knife in his gut.

"Write me one more song."

He snapped his head back up to her. "What?"

"Write me one more, but have some fun. Make it a little more alt, a little less emo. Then we have a solid set up for the album. We'll record it before school is out if we can manage. You have anything lined up after you graduate?"

He played with the ends of his shirt. He _did_ have the internship offer sitting on his desk, staring up at him daily, taunting him. But when he thought about doing that versus playing music with Noct and Luna, he couldn't make a decision. He was frozen with something that was either fear of the unknown or fear of failing. Probably both, if he were honest with himself.

"I'm not sure," he replied softly.

She nodded as if she understood. "We record either before or in June. Then after that we see where this goes and you have the summer. We can do all the promo stuff before you guys decide to go off to do whatever it is you want. Just need you to play at least an album release show."

She paused and sat up. Prompto sat back as her stare bored into him, strong and determined. "But then you have this done. You can say you did it, and no regrets, okay? Your friends back there, they want to do this, they all love playing with you."

He blanched a little at her phrasing but hoped the dim lights hid it. He heard his name called out again and winced visibly.

"You can't avoid them," she chided.

"I -"

"You didn't mess up anything. Okay?" She gripped his shoulder and shook him.

Prompto couldn't stop the way Noct's voice echoed in his mind, whirling around what he could have meant, forcing himself to realize he didn't mean anything other than the obvious, but-

"Prompto!"

Noct's voice edged closer and Prompto scrambled to get up, using the wall to balance him. Aranea followed and leaned back against the wall as Noctis came running around the corner. His eyes were wide as his attention locked onto Prompto.

"Dude!" He ran forward and didn't even pay Aranea a glance as he tackle hugged Prompto, sending them flying backwards and only just barely Prompto kept them from tumbling to the ground.

And Prompto knew he was lost. Deep down this was where he would always end up as he clung to Noctis, hands fisting the back of his tank top and shoving his face into his friend’s neck. He let out one sob without meaning to and then tried to pull it together. Noctis gripped him tighter.

When he opened his eyes, Aranea was gone. It was just him and Noctis in the alley. He resisted the urge in his bones to run.

Noctis pulled away first, hands on both his shoulders. He searched Prompto’s face. "Are you… what's going on?"

Prompto wiped his eyes with the heel of one hand. "I'm. I'm okay. Just got to me, all of it."

Noctis didn't let him go. He held on and kept staring at him. "You know I meant it, right? You...you don't have to go through anything alone, Prompto."

Ah, there it was. He just meant it like that, as friends. Prompto shifted in Noct’s grip.

"Ya, I know. I just…”

Noctis squeezed his shoulders. Prompto didn’t think he could properly function any further. Noct was so concerned for him, and he didn’t have to be. Not when he had so much else going on in his life.

"Thanks, buddy." He offered the best smile he could.

Noctis finally let out a breath and relaxed a little, but his hands remained on Prompto’s shoulders. It made him anxious, unsure of what he should be doing with his own hands.

"Dude, you _scared_ me, I thought you had just. Vanished. Everyone was shouting after you. The crowd went nuts."

" Sorry, I-"

"No, no, shit, I mean, you were amazing!" Noctis still hadn't let him go. "You're really something, you know that?" His voice went soft and low, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear the words he spoke, that they were just for Prompto.

Prompto’s voice caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. Noctis was _right there_ , standing so close, less than an arm’s distance away. It would be so easy to play this the way things had a hundred times in his fantasies. How he could just take one step closer so their chests bumped. How he could just...press their lips together. How Noct's hands would easily slide around his shoulders and slide into his hair. How Prompto would wind his arms around Noct’s waist and hold on for dear life.

He saw it all so clearly, there in the moonlit alley. His pulse raced.

Prompto took one small step forward. Noct focused on Prompto’s face, his hands moved just so on his shoulders, and -

Then reality rushed into the forefront of Prompto’s mind. What was expected of Noctis, of his future, the _date,_ Luna’s ask that he be there for Noctis. What kind of friend was he if he suddenly put the weight of his own feelings on someone else’s shoulders who didn’t ask for it?

He lowered his head and fell forward enough to rest his forehead on Noct’s shoulder. He let out a shaky breath, unable to believe what he had been about to do.

"You're pretty amazing, too," the words were all he could muster. Noct's hands moved soothingly up and down his back.

"You're such a dork," Noctis whispered.

Prompto just prayed he had made the right choice. He had to believe he had, for his own sanity.

Noctis pulled away and offered a lopsided smile. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

Prompto followed behind and tried not to think about how much he missed having Noct so close.

When they turned the corner everything had already been tucked away in the back of Ravus’s truck. Anxiety creeped up again in Prompto’s throat in the form of unspoken apologies.

Noct looked around. “Where’s Luna?”

“Her and Nyx split since we couldn't find you guys,” Ravus called out from the front seat, smoking a cigarette.

“Oh,” there it was, the anxiety stepping out of the shadows fully, “Sorry for making you wait!”

Ravus shrugged and took another drag. “It’s cool. Do you need a ride or what?”

“Naw,” Noct spoke up first, “we’re gonna go grab some food. Thanks though.”

Ravus flicked his cigarette and turned on the car, and after a simple wave he drove off.

“Sorry I ruined us getting dinner together…” Prompto muttered. Noctis turned on him.

“Hey, we’re still getting food, right? So it's not over. And I’ll text Luna too so she can join if she wants?”

Prompto nodded. That would help, he thought. He didn’t see Aranea or the others, so they moved on around the venue and onto the street. He thought he heard some people shout their names, but he didnt turn around, especially not as Noctis wrapped an arm around his shoulder while they walked.

Prompto didn't say anything, just kept walking with him towards the diner nearby. A part of him was relieved Luna and Nyx would there, to help be a part of the conversation, keep things off him.

The panic from before had dissipated, and he was left with the weight of how he had behaved and drawn so much attention to himself. Despite what Aranea said he couldn't fully believe that people would get it, would understand, wouldn't just think he was a mess. That he had revealed how much of a wreck he was to everyone.

At the diner, Noctis stepped away as they were led to a booth and they sat on opposite sides, and ordered two coffees.

Noctis typed away on his phone. Prompto focused on the foggy street out the window. He was too scared to look at his phone yet.

“Luna and Nyx are gonna come by! They were just grabbing a drink at a bar nearby. That still cool?”

Prompto pulled his gaze away from the window. “Huh? Ya, dude, of course.”

Noctis studied him. Then shifted and set his phone down. “Listen, Prompto, like I said, you know you can talk to me, right? You don't have to...just keep things to your songs.”

He looked at his hands instead of Noctis. “I know it's just. It’s. hard. And embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” When he looked up, Noctis gave a sigh. “Ok, so. I wasn't going to say anything because, well. Speaking of embarrassing...”

Prompto sat up a little straighter, unsure of where this was going.

Noctis seemed to mimic Prompto in his nervousness, focused on toying with one of the small creamer containers. Like he was uncertain of what he was about to say. Prompto’s heart beat faster.

“I uh, went out, with. Som-Someone.” Noctis’s voice broke a little before he got a hold of himself and snapped his head up to meet Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto quickly remembered that he technically wasn’t supposed to know about the date and tried to act surprised. “Oh, uh really? With who?”

Noctis waved his hands in front of him. “Doesn’t matter. It was terrible, the worst date ever, and it's not like I’ve, you know, been on a lot, but it was just.” He rested his head on the table and stretched his arms out across the table. Prompto pulled back a little.

“I would have rather been literally anywhere else, it was such a mess and I was so embarrassing. I couldn't even remember the guy’s name. And all I wanted the whole time was-”

“Hey guys!” Luna appeared at their booth with Nyx in tow. Noctis and Prompto jumped and yelped. Luna laughed an apology.

“Well come on move over there,“ She waved off Noctis, who fumbled as he got out of the booth and slid next to Prompto, but with still some space in between them. They shared a glance and a smile, but then Luna was pulling out the menus and handing them out.

“You guys didn't have to wait, I’m sure you’re starving.”

Noctis and Prompto both muttered no problems as they pulled their menus up, and Prompto debated which terrible decision he would make to drown himself in right as their coffees arrived.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning was...an experience.

Prompto laid in bed staring at the ceiling as his eyes adjusted to the soft daylight. A part of him was still in shock at everything. The music, the audience, _Noctis_. Prompto’s overreaction. Prompto nearly _kissing Noctis._

It all had exhausted him.

When he looked at his phone it wasn't actually morning, it was two in the afternoon and _oh_.

Then he remembered he hadn’t looked at his phone since before the show. Even at the diner he had avoided using the phone as a distraction because he was afraid of what he would see waiting for him on the screen.

But now he was faced with it.

There were several missed calls, some Noctis, some Ignis. Some Luna. With each pop up he felt worse and worse. There were texts from Noctis, mostly just _where are you dude_ in different ways.

Then there were the social media tags.

His finger paused over the screen before clicking over to his instagram and he was faced with all the pictures and videos people took the night before. And even though he knew he shouldn’t, he still looked. Frame by frame shots of that last song, of his breakdown, of when Noct came over to him.

The words around each post were generally things like ‘omg bby who hurt you’ and the like and-

He seemed so weak. He knew it. He didn’t have it in him to go through more of the tags to try to see more of what Aranea had been talking about, to see if anyone said anything different.

“That’s enough social media for one daaaay,” he hummed as he tossed the phone back onto his bed and pulled himself up to make some coffee.

Drink in hand, he went over to his desk.

The internship packet sat there, menacing and threatening as manila folders went. He sat and opened it up slowly as if it would bite him.

The opportunity was a great one - a paid internship was hard to come by, especially in photography, but it was to travel to Altissia and do work with a research group who was working on excavating the ruins of the ancient city of Angelgard that had been discovered. It wasn't necessarily the exact line of work he was looking to do, but it was one, paid, and two a pretty open ended job. He just needed to capture the ruins and the scientists at work, and later it would all be used for research and books and it was the chance of a lifetime. Really.

He closed the folder and looked to his left at his acoustic guitar.

He had spent so much of his life used to not having - to just barely scraping by, that to sit there and have two choices, he didn't know what to do. There was a risk with both, and which one was the greater risk?

Armiger, technically. That was the greater risk and he knew it. The internship was a done deal. He just had to agree to do it and he was in. But the band, there was no way to know it would go anywhere, do anything. Their “success” in this small part of Insomnia was nothing in the grand scheme of things to allow for any sort of paycheck, he was sure.

But deep down that was what he wanted to do more than anything, and wasn't that the fucking joke of it? That the thing he wanted to do most was the most risk.

Prompto flipped open the folder again.

This would have him traveling away. Leaving Insomnia. Leaving his home, his friends. Leaving Noct. But could he put this opportunity on the line for that?

The internship didn't start until October. He didn’t have to let them know until August.

Okay, Prompto sat back with his coffee. He took a few sips and studied the offer again. Then closed it. He could do both, if he needed to. He could hedge his bets.

He set down his coffee and grabbed the guitar.

He could straddle the line until he hit the wall, and then figure shit out then.

That's what he could do.

He tuned the guitar, words already playing through his mind.

He wasn't sure if this was right, and if it was healthy for him, but he had to at least see this through. He couldn't give up. The words of Luna rang through him, how Noctis needed this for as long as he could have it, and Prompto only hoped that the summer, they could make it their fucking best.

Ya.

He started to play a tune, and his mind raced, images playing in his head like a fast movie- afternoons talking, late night ramen, video game nights, falling asleep on the couch, the alley. All the times he couldn't say the words he wanted, all the times he stared at Noctis and just wanted, so badly, to say anything, just one word to express how he really felt that wasn't just him singing to an open room.

His mind raced even through the fog of everything that had happened the night before. But at the epicenter was Noctis, how Prompto would stay by his side for as long as he could, however he needed him, and how he wished he could say more.

 

* * *

 

Prompto had done things a little differently this time - by Sunday night he had recorded himself playing his new song and sent it to Aranea, to check with her before even bringing it to the practice. Since it was something a little different, he didn’t want the first time she heard it to be at practice. But she hadn't responded yet, so he showed up to practice on Monday with lead in his stomach and nervousness in his veins.

He had resolved, though, that he had to just get it together, make this work. They would record their album, kick ass, and then he could figure shit out later.

As he entered the studio, it was just Luna, which was weird since she and Noct usually always showed up together.

"Hey," he smiled as he set up.

She gave him that look again, like she had all night on Friday at the diner when the other two weren’t looking.

"What?"

She spun her sticks between her fingers. "You alright?" "

He focused on his mic stand and shrugged. "Ya, why wouldn't I be?”

She hummed and stopped spinning the sticks. "I'm sorry I told you about the date.”

He stopped with his guitar hanging on his shoulders.

"It wasn't my place, and it just -"

He waved her off with a smile. "Hey it's okay, I didn't say anything to Noct, so if you weren't supposed to tell me-"

"It's not like that," she interrupted him back, "he didn't say anything because he was just doing it to make his dad happy."

Prompto tried to focus on tuning his guitar. "That sucks for Noct."

"Prompto, that song you wrote when we were eating together..."

"Hmm?" He didn't look back up at her, focused on listening to the sounds of his strings.

The door creaked and Prompto breathed out as Noctis entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he looked pissed, and worry instantly seeped into Prompto's bones.

"You okay buddy?"

Noctis made a gesture towards the door. "It's just. Dad. He's trying to get me to hang out with him at work more even though school isn't even over yet."

"Oh," Prompto wasn't sure what else to say.

"It's fine, he's backing off. I told him to at least wait until after graduation, like we agreed."

"Do you think…" Prompto didn't want to say it, but what if Noct didn't even get to record with them? What then?

"We'll figure it out," he slung his bass guitar over his shoulders. "Aranea said something about recording next month, right?"

Prompto nodded.

"Maybe we can do it sooner?" Luna offered up.

"I don't want to rush it," Noctis sighed. And Prompto could tell there were many layers to his words. He didn't want to rush recording not just because of their songs, but also because then it could mean this ending sooner than any of them wanted.

But if they recorded sooner, they could also potentially do more in the summer for the band.

"It's not a bad idea," Prompto smiled, and the look Noctis gave him almost broke him, but he pushed on. "No really, if we record sooner, we might have more breathing room to do promo shit, more shows. If we don't record until June, that cuts our time down more if you...have to do more stuff with your dad, right?"

He wouldn't mention his own internship. Unlike Noct's business, Prompto would have to leave Insomnia. And that was something he didn't want to think about yet, or let anyone else worry about.

"Let's talk to Aranea next time she's around?" Luna offered. Noctis nodded but he still was grumpy.

"Wanna just jam tonight?" Prompto bounced on his heels. "just fuck around with some covers?"

Noctis looked up and met his stare with a relieved smile. "Ya, that sounds good."

Prompto was doubly relieved, because he needed to give his heart a serious rest.

 

* * *

 

By Wednesday morning, Prompto was growing worried that Aranea was avoiding them. She hadn't replied to his video and he didn't want to pester, so he thought that maybe it was just a dud and that was that. He had a good run, pack it up boys.

So when she was there with Noctis and Luna already at practice that night by the time he arrived, he was very surprised.

"Aranea says you have another hit?" Luna cheered from next to her. He reeled.

"Oh, uh, I. You liked it?" Prompto looked at her with mostly just shock.

She knocked on the riser with her fist. "Heck ya,"

Prompto had a million questions, mostly along the lines of _then why have you left me hanging for days what kind of monster are you_ but then he decided to just let it pass. Maybe she just wasn't very chatty.

He tried to focus instead on the fact that he hadn't even thought of the song since Sunday when he sent her the video. Fuck.

"Before you play," she stood up and walked into the center of the room. "I wanted to talk about recording the album."

Prompto exchanged a look with Luna.

"I think with the last song shortcake here wrote, we can record anytime."

"Really?" Prompto was still unsure if the others would even like his song, it was unlike anything else that they had played before.

"Yup, I've been working with my contacts to get a space set up for recording, we can robably jam it out in a weekend so it doesn't conflict with your classes."

Prompto looked over at Noctis, who seemed unsure.

"What about after the recording," Prompto asked and he saw some relief on Noct’s face even though he had been focused on the ground.

"Well we still have to do things like, a photoshoot, promote the album, a release party, and if we record sooner that means we can get this out the door sooner. Have the summer to play shows."

At that Noctis seemed to light up a little.

"I mean, that sounds awesome, right?" Prompto looked at the others.

"I'm in," Luna hopped up to her drum kit.

They both looked at Noctis. "Ya, sure."

They both cheered and Noctis laughed a little.

"Okay, kid, play that new one for them." Aranea looked at the others. "Before you say anything, this one is a little different but that's what I asked for. It's good to have a few different songs to see what sticks with your audience."

Noctis nodded and cast a quick look at Prompto. He nodded back - he had to stop being selfish and use the time they had, to be together and use these last few months because whatever happened after, Noctis needed this now. And Prompto would do everything he could to be there for his friend, for as long as he possibly could.

He adjusted his guitar and stepped up to the mic.

 

* * *

 

After the first few runs of him playing the song and giving cues to Noctis and Luna, they started to find their groove with the song. It was definitely more alt rock, less emo, than anything they had really played together before. For Prompto it was more like some of the things that he would play covers of for practice at home, so he felt more comfortable with it.

After a few run throughs, Aranea stopped them. Prompto tightened his grip on his guitar. This was it, the song was actually shit, he would have to start from scratch-

“It’s missing just a little something,” Aranea tapped her finger on her chin and looked between them all.

Prompto held his breath.

“Noctis,” she turned on him and Noct’s eyes went wide. His stare darted to Prompto for a beat before back to her as she moved towards him.

“Ya?” He finally squared his shoulders back a little.

“You can sing, right?”

He froze. “I uh, ya? I guess. But -”

“Okay, great, let's go through this again and I’ll point to you when I want you to sing along with Prompto. And Luna?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll point to you when I want you to harmonize as background, ok?”

“Sure thing.” Luna beamed.

“Okay, go again.” Aranea stepped back up against the wall. Prompto looked at the others and waited for their nods that they were ready, which they gave.

“1, 2, 3-” They started the intro, and Prompto stepped up to the mic. As soon as he started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHm2bQRJIaw), Aranea pointed at Noct, and he sang along with Prompto but kept his eyes downcast. Prompto knew he was shy about his singing, it was why he was excited to be a screamer instead when they formed the band.

They got to the chorus, and Aranea pointed at Noct again and he stopped singing. Prompto sang the words alone, and there was something more powerful now, having it just be his voice and the light strum of his guitar.

 

> _I lose my voice when I look at you_
> 
> _Can't make a noise though I'm trying to_
> 
> _Tell you all the right words_
> 
> _Waiting on the right words_
> 
> _Just another lovesick afternoon_
> 
> _Black butterflies and déjà vu_
> 
> _Hoping for the right words_
> 
> _Waiting for the right words_

Into the second verse Aranea pointed at Noct again and Prompto started to see what she was doing, the difference in sound between verses and chorus really made an impact and changed how the song actually _felt_.

After the second round of the chorus there was a bridge, and this time she pointed at Luna, who hummed a beautiful melody behind them as he kept singing. Then they started to jump into the chorus and Aranea pointed at Noct to join in with him this time.

And that was when Prompto made a mistake, a terrible mistake, to look across the room at Noctis, who also looked at him as they sang the same words, and Luna harmonized behind them, and it sounded so good.

So right.

Aranea pointed again and the song ended with just Prompto singing the last few lines of the chorus. He knew he was blushing as he looked away from the others. But Aranea beamed bigger than he had seen before. She clapped her hands together once.

“Fuck ya.” She walked into the center of the room. “Do it again.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto and Noct still managed to make it to their usual ramen dinner, even though rehearsal ran longer than usual.

“She worked us so hard,” Noct whined as he fell into his seat. They opted for one of the few booths in the place this time around so they could relax a little more, and Prompto was also happy for a little more space to breathe because that practice had been.

A lot.

A different kind of a lot than the other song.

Noctis looked so good singing, and they all sounded amazing. It was like another door of their abilities opened up. And okay, Noct _looked really good_.

“Ya, but she wants us to record soon. Before school’s out.” Prompto rested his head on the table.

“I’m so pumped,” Noctis poured them both some water, “want me to go up and order the usual?”

“Ya, sure.”

Noctis was up and away to order at the counter. Prompto rolled to face the wall. Aranea just needed to let them know when her studio would be free, and she would make sure to check with Ignis that Noct could be there, but really everything seemed to be lining up.

If anything, at least they would have this together, before they had to do whatever the real world demanded of them after school was over.

He heard Noct sliding back into his seat and sat up. He brushed his hair back out of his face a little.

“You did great, by the way, with your singing.” Prompto reached across for a fist bump, which Noct met shyly.

“Oh, thanks. She really caught me off guard there.”

“Glad though, I think you should sing more.”

Noct tucked his head a little and Prompto wasn’t used to seeing him so shy so many days in a row, not around him. “Let's see how this song goes first”

“Well, I did record it, so I could post some teasers. Gotta get people stoked for the record, right?”

“Man,” Noctis sat back, “this is crazy, I can’t believe it's happening.”

“Right?” Their ramen came out and Prompto nearly drooled at it, he was starving. “Good timing, with school and all.”

A cloud seemed to pass over Noct’s face but he focused on his ramen. “Ya, totally.”

They were silent for a few minutes as they dug into their food. Prompto fidgeted at the silence, because there was something else bothering Noct, and he was sure he knew what. And he knew he had Luna to talk to about things like this but Prompto wanted to be there for him also. Was that so much?

So he took the leap. “You know you can talk to me too, dude, about whatever is going on?”

It was a risk, he knew, to bring it up like this to Noct when he knew this was a tough subject for him. But he focused on his food and let the air settle between them. Noct could either take it or move the subject along and he would be fine either way, really, but if this was what their life was going to look like after, after everything, he needed to make sure Noct knew he could be a part of it. He didn't have to be excluded because his friend thought he couldn’t handle it, or wouldn’t understand.

“It’s just. This band thing…” Noct started, and Prompto didn't look up. Just let him talk, “it’s really cool but it's obviously not something my dad wants me to do for long you know? And I just. If we do great and somehow the record sells, but then I have to peace out, that sucks.”

Prompto stirred some noodles around, then looked up. “If that happens, dude, it happens.”

Noct looked up at him with something like confusion in his eyes.

“I mean, we get this experience, right? How many people can say they got this kind of ride like we have? To go from just fucking around in a garage to recording an album in what, half a year? And to get people following us? Who knows, maybe if we drop off after the record we’ll become like. Legends or something. Like ‘ooo where are they now’ and all these folk tales would exist.”

Prompto grinned.

Noctis laughed and held his chin in his hand, dropping his chopsticks into his bowl. “You're such a dork, but you're right.”

Prompto beamed. “I know, I know.”

“So you wouldn't be mad? If we had to stop?”

“Dude, no! It's not like we would stop being friends, right?” Prompto sipped some broth to distract his anxiety.

“Course not.” Noctis kicked his foot lightly. “You’re stuck with me.”

Prompto’s heart raced and he tried to ignore it. “I think it’s more like _you’re_ stuck with _me.”_

He kicked Noct this time, and Noct smiled again, widely. “S’not so bad.”

Prompto's heart didn’t seem to get the memo to slow down, especially not with how their feet still met in the middle under the booth. He focused on downing the rest of his noodles as fast as possible, instead of how Noct looked at him, or how much he wanted to reach across the table and grab his hand, or move his foot just an inch so that his rested against Noct’s fully.

Because it was true, even without the band, they were best friends first, and he would be there no matter what, for Noct. And Luna.

“Have you told your dad, about how the band is going?”

Noct sat back and shook his head. “He wouldn't care. I’m sure he would just find something to say about my obligations. I know he doesn’t mean to make me feel bad, but still.”

“You don't know though, he might be supportive if he knew it was going well? Maybe he thinks it's just a silly hobby…”

Noct sighed. “I’m not gonna tell him, it would just cause an argument or something,. We already got into it after that date-”

Noct paused and bit his lower lip. Prompto remembered then, that Noct had started talking about it the other night but they had been interrupted. Prompto tried to act like it was no big deal and instead looked at the little menu on the table.

“Did you know they have fucking shaved ice here we are so getting some!” He bolted up and ran to the counter to order before there was any chance for Noct to disagree.

Clearly Noct’s dad, that was just a topic that wasn't one he could bring up as much as he wanted to be there for Noct. So instead he would just keep doing the thing he always did - be the distraction, be the one who Noct could lean on to forget what his future held, forget the real world for a moment. If that was what he had to do, then he would graciously accept it.

He had to believe, though, that Noct’s dad would be understanding. He had been cool with him doing the band thing to start, so maybe if things were super successful he would be cool about it. Prompto wondered, as he waited for the dessert, if Ignis would know more about what Noct’s dad was like. He considered maybe asking when he had a moment, maybe over text. Maybe that was crossing a line. He idly tapped his foot on the ground.

When it was ready, he carried the giant mound of green tea shaved ice over to the table and presented it with a _ta-da_. Noct laughed and grabbed a spoon off the tray. As they giggled and ate, while Noct whined about there being beans and Prompto trying to play off that they were _red beans it was okay,_ Prompto’s heart settled a little, even just for a moment.

He could help his friend laugh and forget the darkness that sometimes loomed over him. Prompto needed to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Song: The Maine - [Black Butterflies and Deja Vu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHm2bQRJIaw)
> 
> This song is actually the song that had me going off on twitter late last year about a band au that started this whole fic - the idea of Prompto singing this and seeing Noct sing the same words and my heart was GONE. So writing this just got me like. Good. I hope it had the same effect reading it! Things are really gonna pick up now for Armiger and... :3333
> 
> Armiger Album To Date: 
> 
> Dashboard Confessional - [Bend and Not Break](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mt4MPzpb6g8)  
> A Skylit Drive - [Wires and the Concept of Breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJQGPLXTJrs)  
> A Skylist Drive - [This Isn’t The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8Pj3Nyrev4)  
> Coheed and Cambria - [Love Protocol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nNnHgJuHdM)  
> I Prevail - [My Heart I Surrender ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNpSHz9tD5M)  
> Motionless in White - [Contempress ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R26czZ9ToyQ)  
> From Autumn to Ashes - [Short Stories with Tragic Endings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2gmg8MsZ1E)  
> Finch - [Letters to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_I_6lZSCnU)  
> The Maine - [Black Butterflies and Deja Vu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHm2bQRJIaw)


	8. But it don't mean a thing tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, do you need him to just plop in your lap and kiss you to get it through your head?” 
> 
> Noctis choked on air. 
> 
> “Gods that is what it’s going to take isn’t it.” 
> 
> ***
> 
> Hey it's your boy, Noctis, with some _feelings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>  Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
> If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
> _

“So, how’s the band going?” His dad’s voice echoed softly in the quiet of the dining room, only broken by the sounds of cups hitting the surface of the table otherwise. Noctis didn’t blame him for being tentative in his question; Noctis was surprised he even brought it up considering the topic usually ended with the two of them in some sort of fight.

Noctis looked up from his burger. It was a simple night in, but these moments were rare with how busy his dad was at work. He tried to appreciate it.

“Uh, good, it’s cool.” Noctis forced a smile. He could tell it wasn’t enough the instant his dad set down his drink.

“Ignis tells me you are getting ready to record an album? That sounds pretty serious.”

Noctis couldn't blame Ignis, but he also wanted to, for giving his dad any information about Armiger. He didn’t want his dad to have more ammo to use against him for being out and not at the business.

He fidgeted. “Ya, we just did our photoshoot yesterday for promotion stuff.”

His dad raised an eyebrow. “A photoshoot?”

Noctis cleared his throat. He nodded and took a bite of his burger.

He tried not to think about the shoot, especially not around his _dad_ ; about how the photographer had tried several different poses with the three of them, but always ended up satisfied most with the ones featuring Prompto and Noctis touching in some way. Shoulders bumping, hands on knees, backs pressed against each other, having to look each other in the eye...

Then the last one they had taken, with Prompto in the middle, falling backwards with his head hanging back and Noctis holding him from the side, while Luna stood over them both. It had felt really awkward for many reasons, mostly because of the whole having to stare Prompto in the eyes for minutes on end while holding his waist thing.

His neck got hot, so he focused on his food again to try to come back to the conversation.

“I mean, I guess. We have an agent technically? So that's pretty cool. She's a friend of Iggy’s. She's been helping out.”

When he looked back up, he expected to see his dad getting mad, or maybe concerned. Something along those lines, he didn't expect him to look…

Happy? _Proud_? But he was smiling. It made Noctis sit up a little more, confusion settling in his stomach.

“It’s good you’re seeing something like this through, Noctis.” He took a bite of his burger, and Noctis thought maybe he had died that morning because this was nothing like how he had thought this conversation would go.

“Uh, thanks. I… I’m really loving it.” He went back to eating as well because it was easier than trying to figure out what alternate universe he had landed in.

“You’ll have to let me know when your big show is, and also I want a signed copy of your album.”

He dropped the bottom bun to the plate and couldn't even care because, “What?”

His dad leaned back casually in his chair like what he had said was completely normal. “I’ve been thinking a lot, Noctis. I’ve put a lot of pressure on you, haven’t I?”

“I...” He set down the burger to try to salvage what he could without making a mess. “I mean. You’re just trying to...ensure my future, right?”

His dad smiled a little. Noctis smiled back, less forced this time.

“I’m sorry I pressured you to go out with Rufus.”

Noctis made a noise at the name. The date had been, as he had been about to tell Prompto the other night, a complete disaster. First, he had literally forgotten the guy’s name upon meeting him, even though it had been drilled into his head by Ignis, which had set things on a quick downward spiral. But Noctis had been completely caught off guard by the guy’s impeccable suit considering they were just getting _coffee_. Who wore a suit to coffee?!

And then as they had passed the arcade, Noctis had smacked him in the arm shouting when he saw signs for a Retro night and…

At that point, Rufus had just blinked at him, and walked away. Which was rude, but maybe Noctis deserved it.

But it didn’t matter, wasn’t like he was going to marry the guy. Or ever see him again, if he could help it.

“Okay yes that was horrible and you should be sorry, Dad.”

His dad stared at him for a moment. Then he let out a chuckle. Noctis _giggled_.

Then they both fell into a fit of laughter. He couldn’t remember the last time they both laughed together, and it was nice. Noctis missed his dad. He hated what everything had done to them.

Noctis thought maybe they could fix it, though.

“You wanna watch this new movie I got? It’s just a shitty action movie, but it has that one actor you like, the dude from Tenebrae.”

His dad smiled wide. “Heck ya I do.”

They grabbed their plates and drinks and went over to the couch to set up at the small coffee table. Noctis took out his phone and settled the beating of his heart as he pulled up some of the pictures Prompto had posted from the photoshoot Aranea had taken for them.

“Here, some random shots we got yesterday.” He handed the phone over, and his dad took it carefully. He looked over the pictures with wide eyes.

“You look like rock stars!” He beamed, and Noctis shied away a little. “I always forget about Luna’s tattoos, she covers them so frequently. And...is Prompto in coeurl pants?”

Noctis choked and hid it with a laugh. “Oh my god he loved those pants. I think he ‘accidentally’ forgot to return them and I’m sure Aranea will skin him later for that.”

He didn’t let himself think about how good those pants looked on Prompto, how distracting _that_ had been on top of everything else.

He handed the phone back. “I mean it, son. I want to go to the show and get an album. Signed, by all three of you.”

He snorted as he pocketed his phone and set up the movie. “You got it, Dad.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis never really thought much about what went into recording an album before, but the amount of work and time that went into just _preparing_ for it was pretty mind boggling.

And started way too early.

How was he expected to play bass and scream at eight in the morning on a Saturday? What fresh hell was this?

It was a hard question to answer though when Luna and Prompto were literally bouncing with excitement as they pulled into Aranea’s studio. Maybe he could somehow absorb their energy.

Everything had been set up the night before, so they would just have to come in and start. Which Noctis really appreciated. He also appreciated that Aranea was there inside with tea [for their throats because apparently coffee was bad for singing] and donuts in hand, fucking bless.

He took the offerings and sat on the floor, back against the wall. Prompto slid down beside him, shoulders pressed together. Luna stayed standing and talked with Aranea as they looked over all the equipment for recording.

“Crazy, huh?” Prompto whispered between bites.

“Hmm?” Noctis was still not entirely awake, and Prompto was very close. Fuck.

“That we’re here. It’s wild right?”

“Oh, ya, it really is.” He sighed and rested his head back against the wall. Before, he had been nervous about what all this meant; recording earlier than they planned, moving forward with...well kind of ending things.

“Noct?”

He had zoned out. He shook his head and smiled but didn’t pull away from staring at the ceiling. “Sorry, just early.”

The shoulder against him pushed a little more. Prompto's feet rotated back and forth, the one closest to him bumping against his own shoe. “You're good, dude.”

Of course Prompto would get it, would understand. He was always so good at just getting Noctis, getting his mood swings or what he actually wanted to do when he was too afraid to speak up.

They sat there in silence, but it wasn't awkward, just chill. Every so often their feet would bump and Noctis would smile a little wider.

He didn’t know what would happen after they went on this journey, but he was going to try to enjoy it as much as he could.

“Okay kids,” Aranea put her hands on her hips and cracked her back, “let’s get moving. We only have the weekend to get through this.”

Noctis and Prompto both shoved the rest of their donuts in their mouths and downed their tea. Prompto got up first and offered help to Noctis. He took his hand and was pulled up, tripping forward just a little. Prompto patted his back and smiled at him. It made Noctis’s heart skip. He really needed to calm down if he was expected to be in a small space all weekend with his best friend.

Prompto made the punk rock hand sign. “Let's go shred.”

Noctis snorted. Fuck, he loved him so much.

His brain short circuited and he stopped moving.

It was a thought he’d had, once or twice, and was one he had shoved away deep into his soul because what was he supposed to do with that? But now, that feeling came kicking out of his chest and left him nearly breathless.

“Hey, kiddo, get a move on,” Aranea poked his back, and he jolted forward. He had to focus on playing, he couldn’t fuck this up for everyone.

He had been able to hide this stupid crush since high school, but for some reason the last few months it had kicked into high gear.

Okay, Noctis knew exactly why things were getting more intense. The band had once been just them playing silly cover songs. But the moment Prompto had stood on that stage and sang something that was him, bearing his soul out for people, it had burned through Noctis’s core and removed the walls he had put up around his heart. Prompto had been in love - that much was so clear. And he had been hurt. And Noctis hadn’t even known.

What kind of best friend was he? Why didn’t Prompto tell him what was going on?

He took a few deep breaths as they got set up in the room. Focus. He had to _focus._ He’d been doing fine for years. He could get back to that headspace again.

Luna took off her sweater and Prompto and Noctis quickly followed - there was no air in the room because of the noise and it would quickly become hot as fuck. Noctis tried not to glance over at Prompto in his loose tank top, tried not to notice how his forearms were accentuated by the sweatbands he wore on both arms.

Nope.

The set list was written on a piece of paper tacked to the wall beside the window, where Aranea sat. Prompto and Noctis focused on tuning, and Luna gave her bass drum a few taps.

Then Aranea gave them a thumbs up, and Prompto started up with the first song, _My Heart I Surrender._

Playing in a studio was...weird. They all had headphones on, and had to start and stop multiple times to take direction from Aranea. It felt stilted, compared to what it was like to be on the stage, or even in their studio or garage. They did sing, but without mics, so it was faint and just enough to keep Noctis from losing track of the song.

But also, it gave Noctis the chance to focus on the notes, and the words. As they moved on from song to song, he thought about the first time he heard each of them, of how each one just made him want to protect Prompto. How he wanted to know who had hurt him, and thought about how Prompto hadn’t talked to him, his _best friend_ , about what he had been going through and instead had just been writing song lyrics for years, apparently. Apparently today was the day of his mind just consistently going back to that dangerous circle of thoughts, but it was overtaking him too quickly for him to stop.

He strummed harder, and Aranea had to stop them for his sound getting messed up.

Noctis focused more on his playing and less on the words after that.

 

* * *

 

They managed to get through all the instrumentals by the afternoon. After a late lunch, courtesy of the Ignis Delivery Service, it was time for vocals. Prompto had to go first since he was the main singer, with Noctis and Luna coming later. There was a chance they would both go the next day, giving Prompto as much time as possible to get his done. Which was fine, since they had booked for two days anyways. Noct didn’t mind having the chance to rest.

Noctis, Luna, and Aranea were all in the booth, watching as Prompto bounced around to get some of the nerves out. Noctis knew, though, he could do this - he had seen him play for fun on his social, and every one of those were amazing with hardly any practice. Prompto was really fucking talented. It drove Noctis crazy the amount of self-doubt he held onto.

He still remembered the time he watched Prompto sing that one cover, _Euphoria_ , and how he had wanted to drive over and throw the door open more than anything else in that moment.

He was such an idiot.

Moments like those were becoming more and more the norm for him. Where before his crush was quiet, in the background and only sometimes shouting at him, now it was a constant thrumming in his chest. The times when he ached to reach out and touch Prompto, to hold him, to kiss him, were weighing on him, a heavy guilt about having those thoughts about Prompto.

Aranea hit the button and spoke. “You ready, shortcake?”

Prompto gave a thumbs up, put on his headphones and stepped up to his mic.

“We’re going to mix up the songs to give you some breaks,” Aranea instructed, “and the long one is last. We’ll get a minimum two rounds per song unless you feel we need more, okay?”

He nodded. Luna sat back on the couch and pulled out her phone, but Noctis wanted to watch. Prompto’s gaze slid over to Noctis and when their eyes met, he gave a hesitant grin. Noctis gave a punk rock sign and Prompto laughed. Good. Hopefully that helped him loosen up.

Aranea started playing the first track, _Love Protocol_. Prompto closed his eyes and focused.

Noctis could watch Prompto sing all day. He always opened up in such an amazing way. Once he was in the zone, his doubts and fears melted away and he was just himself, high energy and beautiful. And singing his own words, it was even better.

Noctis stepped around the control panel and leaned on the window, arms crossed. When he looked over to Luna, she gave him a soft smile.

“This kid blows my mind,” Aranea sat back in her chair. “Just getting in here and killing it? I hardly ever see that shit.”

“Ya, he’s pretty amazing,” Noctis spoke quietly, because what if somehow Prompto were to hear? He wouldn't hide that from Prompto necessarily, but he also wasn't sure how he could handle Prompto hearing him speak so highly of him to someone else.

Prompto sang out the last note of the song and paused, staring up at the ceiling. Noctis applauded and cheered, and the others followed. Prompto laughed and threw both his hands up in the air triumphantly.

He hopped up to the mic. “How was it?”

Aranea hit the button, but Noctis flew forward and looked right at him. “You did fucking great, dude.”

The smile he got in return was perfect.

 

* * *

 

Prompto steam rolled through the rest of the songs. They took a break for tea and a snack, and then were right back in it as the sun set.

As Prompto finished up _My Heart I Surrender_ , everyone let out a breath. Noctis looked to Luna - the next song was the one Prompto hadn’t really sung, not really, since that night, the night in the alley.

Noctis hadn’t thought about it a lot, either, because that was the night he had almost fucked everything up. He had about kissed Prompto, and would swear to Luna later that he thought Prompto was about to do the same. She had looked at him and had asked _‘What’s the worst that could happen?’_

The answer was a lot, to Noctis. A lot. Prompto was his best friend, a lifeline outside of the stuffy business world he was so afraid of, and the person who brought him happiness so easily. Without him, he wasn’t sure how he would survive.

It was so over-dramatic. He knew that. Maybe that was why he loved every song Prompto wrote- he felt the words in his bones, like they were pulled from his own heart.

Prompto took off his headphones and took a drink of water. He looked to Aranea, with something like a knowing stare.

“Okay, time to empty out the room.” She hadn't hit the button to carry her voice into the other room.

“Huh?” Luna and Noctis straightened up in unison.

Aranea waved them off. “By request of the artist- this one is a private performance.”

Something crawled up his throat at that. He looked at Prompto, who was being very obvious about not looking towards the window. It dawned on him Prompto knew Aranea was telling them to leave.

He thought back to the way the song had broken Prompto on stage.

“He doesn't have to be embarrassed, the song is emotional-”

“It’s fine,” Luna interrupted him, “Noct, let's go get some take out from the burger place down the street.”

When their eyes met, she widened hers a little. She was pleading with him quietly to go with her, but Noctis didn't like the idea of leaving Prompto alone to be so vulnerable.

Aranea waved her hands at them. “He’ll be fine, I’ll still be here.”

Noctis looked back to the room. Prompto looked like he was practicing, walking around with his head down mouthing words.

Luna tugged on his arm again. “Noct, -”

“Ya, ya, sure. Okay.” he nodded as he followed Luna out the door, sparing one more glance to Prompto as the door closed.

They walked in silence for a bit - until Luna pulled out a cigarette. Noctis contemplated.

“It’s been a few years,” he said as he took it from her and allowed her to light it.

“You look like you need this and a strong drink,” she watched him inhale and hold his breath, “and since Ravus still smokes I swiped one.”

Noctis coughed and laughed. He was out of practice.

“You okay?” She took the cigarette back from him.

“I guess,” they kept walking and Luna didn’t interrupt the silence. “Just,“ he picked up the conversation again, “I feel bad, that song hurts him so much. I wish I knew why.”

She hit his arm.

“Hey ow, what?”

She kept her stare forward and inhaled deeply. “You’re so dense, Noctis. We’ve talked about this.”

He shook his head. Luna had been convinced for some time that Prompto could actually like Noctis, and he just couldn’t see where she was coming from. He grabbed the cigarette from her. “You have zero evidence he feels the same.”

“You said you almost kissed in the alley!”

“Ya because _I_ almost kissed him, remember! Me, I almost fucked it up.” He took a long drag, and then proceeded to cough enough to get him to stop walking. “Fuck.”

She took the cigarette. “If you're just going to rage smoke you don’t get any,” she pushed the end against a light pole they walked by before dumping it in a trash can they passed.

“Whatever,”

“What, do you need him to just plop in your lap and kiss you to get it through your head?”

Noctis choked on air.

“Gods that is what it’s going to take isn’t it.”

Noctis stormed away, with Luna laughing behind him and shouting apologies. But she was right - he would never assume anything, couldn't make any first moves because the risk of Prompto not feeling the same, it was too great. And the most likely outcome.

He really wanted that cigarette back dammit.

 

* * *

 

That night, the four of them went out for a quick dessert at the nearby diner - Aranea wanted to make sure they didn't stay out late since they had more recording the next day.

“But I wanna celebrate!” Prompto whined as he collapsed into the small booth and Noctis slid beside him.

“Tomorrow,” Aranea stated sternly, “I'm taking you kids to a karaoke bar, invite your friends.”

“Yes!” Prompto cheered, and a few patrons turned and gave him a look. Considering it was nearing midnight he didn't blame them for being cranky at Prompto’s energy. They had been recording all day and he was somehow still wired.

Meanwhile Noctis was ready to pass out right there on the table.

Speaking of, he laid his face on it.

“That table is probably not clean at all,” Aranea chided.

“This is my home now,” he muttered.

Prompto laughed and rubbed a hand up and down his back. Noctis tensed just a little, and the hand stilled a beat, but then kept moving when Noctis didn’t move any further.

“Whatever, as long as you can sing tomorrow.”

Noctis took advantage of his position to look up at Prompto as he scoured the menu, his hand still moving along his back. It was soothing, and nice, and Noctis wanted to reach out and touch Prompto, rest a hand on his knee, hold his hand. Fuck, he was tired.

It didn't help that Prompto had looked a mess when they finally returned to the studio. He had finished recording, but he sat on the floor of the room in the corner, drinking water and with tissues in hand and it _hurt_ to see that. Noctis had wanted to run to him and hug him. But Aranea had just made them sit and wait until Prompto as ready to come around to them.

If Noctis could ever find out who hurt Prompto, he would end them. Or send Gladio after them. One or the other.

Now Prompto’s eyes held the only sign something had happened - a little puffy around the edges and a hint of redness. Noctis was glad he would get a break the next day.

Noctis closed his eyes. “Just order me something I trust you with my life.”

Prompto hummed and tapped his back in response.

 

* * *

 

The next day they were once again up at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning, and all piling into the studio. Prompto had insisted they bring changes of clothes and for their karaoke party too - and Ignis, Gladio, Nyx, and Ravus would be there. It was small, but Noctis preferred it that way.

Noctis was up first, and it wasn't until he was in the recording room alone, headphones on and pressed up to the mic, that he felt truly intimidated. He was used to singing with others - the only time he ever sang alone was at home, when he messed around with writing songs. But nothing he wrote ever compared to what Prompto could produce, so he locked that away.

But here he felt exposed, with the three of them looking at him. So he closed his eyes.

“Okay, we’ll go in the same order, we need to get through you and Luna today.”

He nodded. There were some songs he had minimal parts in, some they had added some light harmonies. It was the harmonies that were tougher - hearing Prompto’s voice and singing alongside him when he felt he didn't sound anywhere near as good. But he pushed through.

The moments of screaming were also tough; he messed up a few times at the beginning because he was so used to being able to bend a microphone to his will during the more extreme shouts, but here the mic had to be still so it didn't pick up the sounds of him gripping it. But after a few tries he got the hang of it aside from a few slips. He definitely was not as good as Prompto about doing things in one take. But that was okay. He expected that.

After he was done, it was Luna’s turn after they inhaled some more delivery - noodles this time bless. He collapsed onto the couch in the other room. Prompto patted his head.

“This is so much work.” Noctis whined.

“It’s hard to be cool,” Prompto chirped. Noctis groaned and tried to melt into the furniture.

Luna of course killed it. Her and Prompto really were the ones carrying the band. He was just lucky to be part of their orbit. He sat up on his elbow to watch her singing.

“We should get tattoos,” Noctis said idly and looked down at his arms. “To like. Commemorate. Remember.”

He was the only one without tattoos - he had been so worried his dad would get angry, but it seemed lately things were shifting, and he had even spoke highly of Luna’s. Maybe he could get away with it. And on his arms, he could hide them if he needed to. He looked to Prompto's wrist, at the soft tattoo of a bracelet wrapped around his left one.

“Oh hell yeah, like what?”

“Not sure, but I guess. Something that represents the band?”

“Well I'm fucking in,”

Noctis sat upright. Prompto lifted both arms and held them out in front of him. “Maybe something like. On our forearm? Could be on the same arm as Luna’s so she can finally finish her sleeve like she's said she would for years.”

“Ya true, that could be cool.” He held out his right arm and looked at his own forearm, imagining something there to represent this moment.

He smiled as Prompto brought his own arm next to his and pressed them close.

 

* * *

 

Two hours into karaoke, Noctis was warm from both singing at the top of his lungs and the drinks Aranea kept getting them. The energy at their table was high - laughing, loud, and every time one of them went up to sing at the small stage they all cheered. He found himself singing a song or two, even though they hadn't gotten a private room. Even Ravus had gotten up and sang once thanks to Luna's puppy eyes.

Now, Luna sat down after singing some movie theme song that had the whole room shouting the lyrics, and gave everyone high fives before slamming her drink in one gulp.

Noctis had caught onto how Prompto had been fluctuating from high energy to pulling away on his phone throughout the night, and he tried not to worry - it had been a long two days for all of them, and he could imagine Prompto needed a moment just to pull himself back together from time to time. He could relate.

Prompto had also not been without a drink in hand for most of the night, sipping and singing along with everyone. It was good to see him smiling.

“Hmm, unusual to see that on a Sunday,” Aranea said from across the table in between songs, sipping her drink.

“What?” Noctis and the others turned around to look at the entrance, where people were starting to pile in and take up the cocktail tables at the back of the bar. A few of them looked in their direction and made excited whispers.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, then whipped around to see Aranea had already jumped to the conclusion he was getting to in his slightly inebriated state and had reached for Prompto's phone.

"What did you do?”

Prompto grinned and pulled his phone close to his chest - his cheeks were red, he was definitely more gone than any of them. “I posted pics of our celebration!”

“Oh fuckin,” Aranea sighed and sat back. “Well, guess ham it up kid.”

As if on cue, the DJ came over the loudspeaker. “Prompto, [If I Had You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk), up next”

Prompto took a drink of water, almost missed setting it back on the low table, gave Noctis finger guns and hopped up. Their table was dead center and in front of the stage. Noctis slid over to be able to watch - he still couldn't believe Prompto had worn the pants from the shoot, but those with his loose tank and leather jacket and gloves, he really did look the part of a rock star.

It made Noctis squirm a little in his seat.

And he would take any chance to watch Prompto perform. His earlier song had been more of a ballad, but if this was the song he thought it was, it was one they had both screamed at the top of their lungs when in the car many times. Prompto would make a show of this one.

Behind him, people cheered and shouted Prompto's name. He blew kisses to the crowd. Noctis and Luna shook their heads.

“Gods this is gonna be a mess isn't it,” Gladio snorted from his spot nestled against Ignis.

“Quite,” Ignis sipped his drink, then took out his phone, “better make sure we can show him how much later.”

Noctis laughed, but he opted not to pull out his phone. The beat started and Prompto started swaying his hips. He moved smoothly, dancing like something out of a music video. Noctis stared openly - he wasn't sure he'd ever seen his friend move like _that_.

> _So I got my boots on,_
> 
> _Got the right amount of leather_
> 
> _And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_
> 
> _And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_
> 
> _All we need in this world is some love_

Once he started singing, Prompto started really moving. Noctis sang along loudly, cheering every so often. Luna elbowed him as Prompto moved off the stage to walk around the room.

> _There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight_
> 
> _It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it_

The crowd in the back of the room lost it. Noctis didn’t turn to look, but he could hear girls screaming Prompto’s name. Gladio did follow though, probably both to make sure he was alright and also because well, filming.

> _But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_
> 
> _Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_
> 
> _If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_
> 
> _Yeah if I had you_
> 
> _You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you_
> 
> _If I had you_

Luna peeked behind, shook him and mouthed _wow_. Ignis and Gladio were wide eyed and recording on their phones. Noctis waved her off, and he took another drink of his beer. There were more cheers moving around the room.

> _From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling_
> 
> _Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning_
> 
> _Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_
> 
> _What they need in this world is some love_

Prompto appeared back on the stage, and then he made eye contact with them - with Noctis, specifically. He started to move towards them, his hips swaying dramatically in time with the music.

> _There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight_
> 
> _It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

On the chorus, he jumped up on the table - drinks shook and everyone dove forward to save them. But he kept singing, eyes locked on Noctis and he found he couldn't move. He could only watch as Prompto sang and swayed and rocked back and forth.

> _But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_
> 
> _Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_
> 
> _If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

Then Prompto fell to his knees on the table. Right in front of Noctis. One hand gripped his knee. Noctis probably stopped breathing. Maybe he was dead. Prompto sang directly to him, leaning forward.

> _Yeah if I had you_
> 
> _You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you_
> 
> _If I had you_

He crawled over onto Noctis’s lap.

Noctis sucked in all the air in the fucking world it felt like because what was happening? Prompto smiled, flipped his hair back out of his eyes and rested his weight on Noctis in about twenty unfair ways.

> _The flashing of the lights_
> 
> _It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

His knees were on either side of Noctis’s thighs and his free hand on the back of the booth to support him as he sang. They were close, way too fucking close. The room erupted in cheers. His own hands went to Prompto's hips. Everything became white noise except this, Prompto so close and his weight on him. Noctis wasn't going to survive, he was going to let slip something and everything would be ruined. Or die. Or he was dead. Something.

Their eyes locked and Noctis’s grip tightened. He glanced down at Prompto's mouth and when he returned to Prompto’s eyes, he lost all the air he had struggled for in one fell swoop.

> _The flashing and the stage it might get me high_
> 
> _But it don't mean a thing tonight_

Prompto pulled the mic away from his lips. Noctis opened his mouth to try to say something. Or maybe not, it didn’t matter what he had wanted to do, because Prompto surged forward.

The music continued and Prompto should have been singing but instead Prompto _kissed_ him, hard. Their mouths instantly opened and tongues pressed against each other. Noctis arched up and dug his fingers under Prompto's shirt at his hips to feel warm skin. Prompto leaned into him, and this was it, this was in fact how he was going to _die,_ and he would be happy -

Prompto pulled away much too quickly. He winked and hopped up off Noctis and waved to the crowd behind them. He continued to sing as he sauntered back to the stage.

> _If I had you_
> 
> _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_
> 
> _Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_
> 
> _If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_
> 
> _Yeah if I had you_
> 
> _You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you_
> 
> _If I had you_

Noctis sat blinking, focused only on Prompto in front of him, standing up there singing as if nothing had just happened. He only vaguely heard everyone screaming around him. He hardly registered Luna gripping his arm tight and shaking him.

The song ended, and the only sound in the room was everyone cheering as Prompto bowed. Noctis stayed perfectly still, hands curled into fists in his lap.

 

 

_What the fuck was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! New POV here :333 I hope you enjoyed this update. This chapter gave me some struggles, to be honest, hence why it took a bit longer to post. I've been sitting on it for some time, but decided that I could edit forever if I let myself so. Here it is! But I am hoping I've done our boy Noct well. 
> 
> Poor Noct. :333
> 
> ALSO BLEASE LOOK AT [THIS ART OF PROMPTO and his guitar ](https://twitter.com/MathClassWar/status/1164960902996623360?s=20) thank you so much for this aaah i love him ;___;

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) or [tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/), happy to chat more!


End file.
